


you can have my heart (i don't let nobody see that)

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Chickens, Cows, Earp Family Ranch, F/F, Horse races, Horses, Nicole wears a Stetson, Pigs, So Much Flannel, So does Wynonna, ranch, rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: “When are you going to tell her?”It was a simple question. Nicole knew that. She also knew that she should have an answer. She didn’t, though. She didn’t know when she would have an answer to that question. It was vague, but Nicole knew everything that it meant.ORThe one where Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole own the Earp Family Ranch and Nicole is hopelessly in love with the youngest Earp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for (hopefully) reading my story. I will be updating this story every Monday and Friday. I hope that you guys enjoy and if you have any suggestions, let me know (:

“When are you going to tell her?”

 

It was a simple question. Nicole knew that. She also knew that she should have an answer. She didn’t, though. She didn’t know when she would have an answer to that question. It was vague, but Nicole knew everything that it meant.

 

“What?” Nicole asked, looking at Wynonna. The two of them were sitting in Wynonna’s truck, having just arrived at Shorty’s. They had gotten off work at the same time and decided to just carpool. It was easier that way.

 

“Don’t play dumb, Nicole,” Wynonna pushed. Wynonna never called Nicole by her first name. It was always “Haught” or some other nickname she made using Nicole’s last name. The only time she used Nicole’s first name was when she was serious. And this, _this_ was serious.

 

Nicole sighed, looking straight forward. There were other cars in the parking lot. Less than Nicole expected, but still a lot. It was Friday night, which meant dinner and drinks at Shorty’s with the gang. This had been their tradition for as long as all of them could remember. “Wynonna, we’ve been over this. You know how I feel.”

 

“Bullshit, Nicole,” Wynonna replied, her eyebrows furrowing together. Her hair was down and long, like always. She was wearing jeans with a belt and a tucked-in t-shirt. She was looking at Nicole so intensely that it almost made Nicole shudder. Truth be told, Wynonna was beautiful. Nicole had always thought that Wynonna was beautiful and so good, despite the number of irrational things she had done. “You always beat around the bush. Why won’t you admit to yourself that you love her?”

 

“Can we not do this right now, Wynonna?” Nicole was begging. She didn’t want to have this conversation right now. Not when Waverly was literally right through the doors of Shorty’s; not when they were sitting in Wynonna’s truck; not when all she wanted was a drink and some food. “Everyone’s waiting for us.”

 

Wynonna shut the truck off and it got silent. It stayed like that for a few minutes before Wynonna let out a long, overdue breath. “You need to get your head out of your ass,” she told Nicole. There was no light humor in it, no sense of lightheartedness either. It was full of warning and a little bit of anger mixed with love.

 

Nicole didn’t even get a chance to say anything back because Wynonna had already taken the keys out of the ignition and got out of the truck. She didn’t hesitate to slam her door shut either. Nicole knew she hit a nerve, which meant that she would be feeling Wynonna’s wrath later on.

 

Nicole hopped out of the truck and shut the door behind her. When she got inside Shorty’s, Wynonna was already sitting with everyone. Nicole watched them from afar for a moment. Jeremy was talking to Doc about his latest invention. Apparently it was some compounds mixed together that was supposed to help with viruses. Doc didn’t seem interested at all, but he still was giving Jeremy his full attention. Chrissy was talking to Perry about how she bought him a new button-up to go with his new blazer. Wynonna was talking to Dolls about combat and new strategies. Mercedes was talking to Waverly about cute guys that she had seen when she went to the big city a few days before. They were all there and talking and just being. Nicole was smiling. This was her family and she considered herself lucky.

 

She stopped at the bar to order herself a beer and a burger before she walked over to the booth. Waverly had saved her a spot right next to her, like always. In fact, they all sat in the same spot every week.

 

“Hey, guys,” Nicole greeted everyone.

 

They all smiled and greeted her. Well, most of them smiled. Wynonna sort of just glared at her, then went back talking to Dolls.

 

“How was work?” Waverly asked Nicole. She was sporting a bomber jacket with a crop-top underneath and some high-rise jeans. Her hair was down and wavy, the way Nicole liked it best. Waverly Earp was breathtaking. Nicole was always taken aback by Waverly’s beauty, inside and out.

 

Nicole took a sip of her beer before responding. “It was work, Waves,” she said. “Brushed a few horses, reigned in some cattle, and fed some hogs.”

 

“Nicole,” Chrissy started, getting Nicole’s attention. “Perry and I need help with renovating the outside of our house. We want new siding and a new door. Will you help us? And by ‘us’ I mean Perry?”

 

Nicole laughed softly. “Sure, Chrissy, I’ll help.”

 

Chrissy smiled. “You’re the best, Nicole.”

 

“Can you come over tomorrow?” Perry asked Nicole.

 

“I’m there,” Nicole promised. She picked up her burger and took a bite out of it, savoring the way it tasted on her tongue. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and she was starving. She washed the bite down with some beer.

 

“Nicole,” Doc said from his spot on the other side of the booth. He had his hat off and his hair was down and straight. It looked like he had trimmed his mustache a little bit in order to keep it tamed. “Would it be too much of me to ask for your help with cleaning the stables next week? I tried my hardest to get it done today, but you know how those horses sometimes.”

 

“No worries, Doc, I’ll help,” she assured him. “When you’re cleaning Shadow’s stable, she has to be out of there. She’ll get violent when people are in her space. With Barton, you just have to make sure that he has food when you’re cleaning or he’ll think it’s playtime and get all excited. With Pilot, all you’ve gotta do is have someone in there brushing him. He loves being brushed.”

 

“I do appreciate the tips, Nicole. Thank you.”

 

“Anytime,” Nicole replied, offering him a dimpled smile. She went back to eating her burger and drinking her beer. She listened to the conversations that everyone was having and smiled. She loved being here. This was their tradition and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

They sat there for another hour or so and caught each other up on the week’s events. Jeremey talked about the new lab equipment that he ordered, Doc talked about the horse races that were coming up and who he was going to put his money on, Dolls talked about the new mat he ordered to put in the training room on the homestead, Wynonna talked about how she wanted to fix up the homestead, Chrissy talked about how her wedding planning was going, Perry talked about how he didn’t expect there to be a bachelor party, Waverly talked about a new language she was trying to learn, and Nicole talked about how she had to make a trip into the big city to buy some chickens.

 

Eventually, they all said goodbye with a promise to regroup next week on the same day at the same time. Nicole contemplated driving home with Waverly just so she wouldn’t have to sit in the truck with Wynonna for fifteen minutes. She knew she couldn’t, though, because the moment she would ask Waverly if she could ride with her would be the moment that Waverly knew something was wrong. She didn’t want that so she climbed into Wynonna’s truck, put her seatbelt on, and sat there.

 

Wynonna got in and started the truck. She clenched her jaw and sighed before throwing the truck into reverse and heading home. They drove in silence at first, neither of them saying anything. The only thing you could hear was the sounds an old, rundown truck makes. Nicole was looking out the passenger side window and Wynonna was focused on the road. It wasn’t until they were a few minutes from home when Wynonna said something.

 

“Why?” She asked. Her grip on the steering wheel was so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

 

“Why what?” Nicole asked, looking at Wynonna now.

 

“Why won’t you tell her?” Wynonna asked. “Are you scared she doesn’t love you, too? Because I can assure you that-“

 

“I don’t deserve her, Wynonna,” Nicole interrupted her. “She is so pure, so good. She’s absolutely stunning. She’s too good for this town; she’s too good for me.”

 

“No one else in this world deserves her more than you do,” Wynonna replied, glancing at Nicole before looking back at the road.

 

“I’m screwed up, Wynonna,” Nicole sighed. “I will ruin her.”

 

“Nicole, I have known you since we were ten,” Wynonna said. “You moved here to live with your aunt because your parents had better things to do than raise their kids. When your aunt died, your brother moved away. I know you, Nicole. I know that you’re broken in more ways than one and I sure as hell know that you have a huge heart. You may think that you aren’t good enough for Waverly, but the truth is that you are more than enough for her. The time you realize that will be the time that you let yourself be completely happy.”

 

Nicole felt her eyes burn. She had to bite her lip to keep her chin from quivering. “I love her so much, Wynonna,” she said softly. “More than I can hold in my heart, more than she will ever know.”

 

Wynonna allowed herself to tear up. “I know,” she whispered, her voice getting caught in her throat. “You’ve been through a lot of shit, Haught. So have we. Don’t forget that our aunt, too, raised us because both of our parents were shitty. We’re a little bit broken, too. I think that’s why we work, though, because our brokenness cancels out when we’re together.”

 

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Wynonna pulled up to the homestead and parked next to Waverly’s Jeep, which was parked behind Nicole’s truck. She shut off the engine and faced Nicole.

 

“I don’t trust anyone besides you with my sister’s heart. She deserves everything good in this world and I know that you can provide her that. Tell her when you are sure that you are ready to give her all of the love you just confessed to me.”

 

It was all Nicole could do to keep from losing it right then and there. She was biting her lip so hard that she was sure it would bleed if she put anymore pressure on it. “I don’t know when that’ll be.”

 

Wynonna, who was holding back her own tears, opened the driver’s side door. She didn’t get out, though. She looked at Nicole and said, “You had better figure that out before she gives up on waiting for you.” After that, she was gone and in the house before Nicole could even blink.

 

Nicole wiped her eyes, took a deep breath in, then let it out. She got out of the truck, then headed inside the house. She found Wynonna nursing a glass of whiskey and fidgeting with the buttons on the TV remote. She assumed that Waverly was upstairs getting ready for bed. Nicole knew that she should do the same, considering she had to be up at five o’clock in the morning. She was getting ready to head upstairs when Wynonna spoke up.

 

“We’re gonna be alright, Haught.” It was only five words, but somehow they made Nicole feel a sense of ease that she hadn’t felt for awhile. She allowed the words along with Wynonna’s voice to repeat in her head as she made her way upstairs. She was walking to her room when she heard Waverly softly humming to a song. She couldn’t help but smile. She leaned against the doorway of Waverly’s room and listened. She peaked around the corner and saw Waverly in her nightgown, putting lotion on her legs and arms. She truly was a vision, even when she was getting ready for bed.

 

Nicole must’ve made herself known somehow because Waverly looked up and made eye contact with her. This wasn’t an unusual thing. Nicole always found herself stopping at Waverly’s door and taking in all of the beauty that radiated off of Waverly. Waverly didn’t mind, either. She loved when Nicole stopped into say goodnight or simply just to ask how she was doing. They were best friends before they were anything else and, gosh, that felt good.

 

“You headed to bed?” Waverly asked. She put the cap on her lotion, then set it back down on her stand.

 

“Yeah, I’m beat,” Nicole told her, walking fully into the room now. “You got all of your blankets?”

 

Waverly nodded, a smile on her face. “All four of them. Plus a bonus one.”

 

Nicole thought Waverly was so damn adorable and she would tell her that one day. One day she would tell her that she was so hopelessly, foolishly, undeniably in love with her; one day Nicole would tell her that her heart was forever in her hands, for as long as she wanted it; one day she would shout from every rooftop in the world that Waverly Earp was her girl. For now, though, she’d just stand in Waverly’s bedroom and tell her goodnight.

 

“Well, goodnight, Waves,” Nicole said, smiling softly at Waverly. “Have a good sleep. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

 

“Goodnight, Nicky,” Waverly replied as she crawled into bed. “You mind shutting off the light on your way out?”

 

Nicole didn’t mind at all. She never minded when it came to Waverly Earp. She shut out the light, left the door open a crack just as Waverly liked it, then went to her own room. She didn’t sleep that much, though. She was awake most of the night trying to figure out when she would finally tell Waverly how she felt; when she would finally allow herself to be completely happy, as Wynonna said.

 

The next morning, Nicole got out of bed and did her usual morning routine. She put on some jeans, a plaid button-up, which she tucked in, and some boots. She headed downstairs, grabbed her Stetson on the way outside, then made her way to the cow pin. Wynonna was waiting for her. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, but she snapped out of it when she heard Nicole’s footsteps approaching her.

 

“I’ll feed the cows, you feed the horses,” Wynonna told her before walking away and starting on her morning tasks. It took a lot to keep the Earp Ranch going, but between Doc, Wynonna, and Nicole they were managing.

 

Nicole walked to the stables and began feeding the horses. They only had three. They used to have five, but two of them had died the previous winter. They had been meaning to get more, but they haven’t had time to go to auctions. Nicole made a mental note to look for horses when she was in the big city next week.

 

“Morning, guys,” Nicole said to all three of the horses. “Hope you guys slept well ‘cause you’re in for a busy day of training. We gotta get you guys ready for the rodeo.”

 

After she fed them, she made her way over to the hogs and fed them. Doc was supposed to be coming out on Monday to help Nicole load them into the trailer. She had to take them to the big city, drop them off at the butcher, then go and buy piglets. She did that every six months or so, when the pigs weighed enough to be taken to the butcher.

 

She met back up with Wynonna at the cow pin. “How’re the cows doing?”

 

“Just fine,” Wynonna replied, adjusting her Stetson before putting it back on her head. She was basically wearing the same thing as Nicole: jeans, a tucked in shirt, and boots. “They’re getting big. I assume they’ll be ready for slaughter here in a few months.”

 

“I’ll be keeping my eyes open for new cattle, then,” Nicole responded, tucking her hands in her pockets. She assumed that it was close to six-thirty, which meant that it was almost time for breakfast.

 

“After breakfast, we need to fix up a few things in the stables,” Wynonna told Nicole as the two of them walked toward the homestead. “The barn needs repainted, too. I’ll run into town and buy some paint so we can get that done by nightfall.”

 

Nicole just nodded her head in agreement. When Wynonna was in full ranch mode, Nicole wasn’t her best friend. She was her workmate. They worked well together, too. Nicole knew, though, as soon as they finished the last of their chores and went inside for dinner, they were best friends again. It was like you could sense the change in atmosphere because once they stepped through the threshold of the homestead, Wynonna would blabber away about why Doc made her mad that day or about how she didn’t know why Dolls wasn’t replying to her text messages.

 

The two of them walked into the homestead and were greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. They walked into the kitchen and found that Waverly had already set the table and made their plates for them. Wynonna’s consisted of two over-easy eggs, five pieces of bacon, and two pieces of jelly toast. Her drink was Orange Juice. Nicole’s plate consisted of scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon, and two pieces of peanut butter toast. Her drink was milk.

 

“Thank you, babygirl,” Wynonna smiled at Waverly before digging into her food.

 

“Yeah, thank you, Waves,” Nicole thanked Waverly.

 

“No problem,” Waverly smiled her trademark smile at the two of them. “Nicky, I melted some cheese on your eggs. I know that’s how you like them best.”

 

If Nicole wasn’t already desperately in love with Waverly, she’s sure she would’ve fell for her then. “You’re the best.”

 

Waverly sat down at the table with them and the three of them ate in a comfortable silence. Once all of their food was gone and their drinks had been drank, Wynonna and Nicole headed back outside.

 

“Don’t you have to go to Chrissy and Perry’s today?” Wynonna asked. She was walking towards her truck since she had to go into town and get some paint.

 

“I’ll do that this afternoon,” Nicole replied, putting on her gloves. She was getting ready to head into the stables to do some handiwork that Wynonna requested she do. “Is Waverly still going to train the horses today? They’ll need to be out of the stables while I’m working. It’ll scare ‘em.”

 

Wynonna nodded her head. “She should be out soon. I’ll try and get Dolls to come out and help paint.”

 

Nicole waved her off before heading to the stables and assessing what needed to be done. A few beams needed tightening, the dirt on the ground needed raked, and the lightbulbs needed to be changed. Nicole patiently waited for Waverly to come into the stables. When she finally did, she was in her full riding gear. Waverly loved riding and training horses. She especially loved the rodeo and horse races.

 

“You guys ready for some training?” Waverly asked the horses, who just stood there. “Me, too,” she said excitedly.

 

“You mind taking the ones you aren’t training and putting them in the field? I have to do a few things in here and I don’t wanna scare ‘em.”

 

“Of course I don’t mind, Nicky,” Waverly smiled at Nicole before grabbing one horse at a time, taking him to the field, coming back, grabbing another one, then taking him to the field. The last one, which was Shadow, Waverly saddled up and hopped on. “I’ll be out here with them until it’s time for me to make dinner. If you need me before then, let me know.”

 

“Will do, Waves. Have fun,” Nicole said before working on what needed to be done in the stables. She finished everything up in about and hour. By that time, Wynonna was back and ready to paint. Dolls had just arrived as well, wearing his usual jeans and a t-shirt.

 

“Let’s get to work,” Wynonna told the two of them. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get done.”

 

The three of them worked on repainting the barn for about three hours before deciding to take a break. They only had one section left to do, but they desperately needed something to drink. Nicole went into the homestead and fetched them some bottles of water. They all sat down on the ground in front of the barn and drank the water.

 

“Looks like the roof needs redone as well,” Dolls told Wynonna and Nicole. “I can help with that.”

 

“I’ll have to go buy some shingles,” Nicole replied. She chugged the rest of her water and checked the time on her watch. It was nearing one o’clock and she hadn’t made it to Chrissy and Perry’s yet. “You think you guys can finish this up? I gotta go to Chrissy and Perry’s.”

 

“Go ahead, Haught,” Wynonna responded. “You’ll be back for dinner, though?”

 

“I’d never miss dinner,” Nicole promised. It was the truth. Dinner was their thing. It always had been. It started when they were ten-years-old, not too long after they first met. Everyday, Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole would either go to Wynonna and Waverly’s aunt’s for dinner or to Nicole’s aunt’s for dinner. That tradition carried on even when Gus moved away and even when Nicole’s aunt passed away. It especially carried on when the three of them took over the Earp Family Ranch. It was their way of saying, “I’m here and I love you.” It didn’t matter if they were mad at each other. They would still show up and eat dinner together, even if they didn’t talk at all throughout. They were a family, the three of them, and that was how it had always been.

 

Nicole walked to her truck, got in, and drove away. She used the drive to think about things. More specifically, she thought about what needed to be done at the ranch; she thought about how she and Wynonna needed a night out for just the two of them since it had been tense between the two of them lately; most of all, though, she thought about how she was going to tell Waverly that she was in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I hope you guys enjoy chapter two! Let me know what you think (:

A couple of days had passed. Since then, Nicole had helped Chrissy and Perry with renovating the outside of their house and she had also gone to the big city to drop off the pigs at the butcher and buy piglets. It was now Tuesday and she, Dolls, and Wynonna were going to fix the roof on the barn.

 

Wynonna had been acting off the past couple of days so Nicole made a mental note to check up on her later. She knew that she wouldn’t get Wynonna to talk about what was bothering her right away, but she would still drink a beer with her on the couch. Wynonna opening up was like opening a pickle jar. At first, it’s hard getting the lid loose. Once the lid is loose, though, it comes off easily.

 

Nicole had just finished eating breakfast when she saw Waverly wince when she was trying to lift the skillet she had used to make pancakes off of the burner in order to transport it to the sink. Nicole furrowed her eyebrows together and helped Waverly out.

 

“What’s wrong with your arm?” Nicole asked after setting the skillet in the sink. Wynonna had already gone back outside to get a head start on fixing the roof on the barn.

 

“Nothing, just a little weak this morning,” Waverly tried to play it off. She should’ve known that it wouldn’t have worked, though, because Nicole had always been able to see right through her.

 

“Waverly,” Nicole said sternly, knowing that something was wrong. “What happened to your arm?”

 

Waverly slowly rolled up her long sleeved shirt and revealed her bruised, swollen wrist. She was trying to prepare herself for what was going to come next.

 

“Who in the hell did this to you?” Nicole asked. Her jaw was clenched and her fists formed balls as anger took over her body.

 

“Nicky, please calm down-“

 

“No!” Nicole practically shouted, cutting Waverly off. “Who in the hell did this to you?!” She wanted to know and she wanted to know _now_.

 

“He didn’t mean to, okay? It’s okay; I’m okay.”

 

“Waverly,” Nicole said through gritted teeth. She was furious now. “Who did this?”

 

Waverly was silent for a few moments before she told Nicole who was the one who bruised her wrist. “Champ.”

 

Something set off in Nicole. She didn’t exactly know what it was. She knew what it tasted like, though. It tasted like sour fruit and tears mixed together; it smelled like mildew and dust; it felt like a bullet and hail. She didn’t say anything. Instead, she headed straight for the door. Screw everything she had to do today. It could wait. Champ Hardy, though; Champ Hardy was going to feel Nicole’s wrath.

 

“Nicole!” Waverly shouted, chasing after Nicole.

 

Nicole ignored Waverly’s plea and headed straight for her truck.

 

“Wynonna! Dolls!” Waverly exclaimed, hoping that one, if not both, of them would come calm Nicole down. While she waited for them to show up, she ran over to Nicole’s truck. “Nicole, please don’t leave. I’m okay.”

 

Nicole started the truck up. “Go back in the house, Waverly. I’ll be back in a little bit.” After that, she slammed her door and drove off, accelerating as fast as she could.

 

“What’s going on?” Wynonna asked as she approached Waverly. “Where is she going?”

 

“To see Champ.”

 

“For what?”

 

Waverly lifted up her wrist to show her older sister. “Because of this.”

 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows. “He did that to you?” She asked. When Waverly nodded her head, she said, “That asshole. She should’ve let me go with her.”

 

“She shouldn’t have gone at all,” Waverly sighed. “What’s she going to do to him?”

 

“I don’t know,” Wynonna shrugged because honestly she didn’t know what Nicole was going to do to him. When someone hurt Nicole’s family, there was no telling what she was capable of. She was a protector and would destroy anyone who caused the people she loved any harm. “I guess we’ll find out. C’mon, let’s go inside and get your wrist wrapped.”

 

Nicole pulled up to Champ Hardy’s house and stormed out of her truck. Champ had lived in the same place since middle school. She pounded on the door and waited for him to answer. When he finally did, Nicole got in his face. “Who the hell do you think you are?!” She asked, pushing her way inside.

 

“What the hell, Nicole?” Champ replied, closing the door. “What’re you doing here?”

 

Nicole shoved him. “You hurt Waverly, you son of a bitch!”

 

“She’s fine,” Champ tried to play it off like it was nothing.

 

“The huge bruise and swell of her wrist say otherwise!” Nicole shouted, getting all up in Champ’s face again. “If you ever go near her again; if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will end you.”

 

Champ laughed. “Whatever you say, Haught.”

 

Rage completely took over Nicole. The next thing she knew, she was punching Champ and he was falling to the ground. She was getting on top of him and continuing to punch him until he bled. She eventually stopped and got off of him. “If you know what’s good for you, you won’t ever hurt her again.”

 

“Fuck you,” Champ said through all of the blood in his mouth.

 

Nicole didn’t say anything back. She left and slammed the door on her way out.

 

When she got home, Waverly was waiting for her inside of the house. Her wrist had been wrapped and she looked worried. She also looked like she had been crying.

 

“Hey,” Nicole greeted her. She went to sit next to Waverly at the kitchen table and tried not to wince when she straightened her hand out all the way. “You okay?”

 

Waverly shook her head. “What did you do to him, Nicole?”

 

Nicole looked down at her hand, which had blood all over it. She wasn’t sure how much was her’s and how much was Champ’s. “I talked to him, then I punched him,” she simply said. “A lot,” she added.

 

“It was fine, Nicole,” Waverly told her. “You didn’t have to go over there and get protective.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Nicole insisted. “He hurt you, Waverly. That’s not okay.”

 

“And now he’s hurt and you’re hurt,” Waverly pointed out. “Was it worth it?”

 

“Are you asking me if you were worth it?” Nicole asked, raising her eyebrows. She knew of Waverly’s insecurities, knew that Waverly always felt like she wasn’t good enough. Waverly was so good, though; the best of them. She deserved way more than what Purgatory could offer her; way more than what Nicole could offer her.“Gosh, Waverly, of course you were worth it. I would do it again, if I had to. You’re worthy of everything good in this world.”

 

They locked eyes and Nicole swore she could see everything Waverly was feeling right then. Waverly asked something that Nicole wasn’t expecting; something that she never thought Waverly would ask.

 

“Am I worthy of you?” It came out soft, barely audible. For a moment, Nicole actually thought she imagined it.

 

Nicole swallowed hard. “That’s the thing, Waves,” she started, still looking Waverly in the eye. “I’m no good.”

 

“You’re better than good, Nicole Haught,” Waverly said softly. “All these years you’ve been taking care of Wynonna and me, but who has been taking care of you?”

 

 _You have_ , Nicole wanted to say. _In small, quiet ways_. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

 

Waverly nodded her head. “I’m sure,” she assured Nicole. “Are you?”

 

“Of course,” Nicole offered her a small smile. “I’m going to go clean my hand, but I’ll see you for dinner?”

 

“Always.”

 

After Nicole washed her hand and put some Peroxide on it, she went outside and helped Dolls and Wynonna finish putting the new shingles on the roof. They worked in silence for most of the time. No one really knew what to say. Nicole knew that Wynonna would ask her about what happened later. She would wait until after dinner and probably bring it up when they were talking over a beer.

 

 _So much for getting Wynonna to open up_ , she thought to herself.

 

They finished the roof right before Doc arrived to help Nicole clean the stables. Nicole wondered if Waverly was going to train the horses today, but she figured she probably wouldn’t being her wrist was tender at the moment. Just the thought of Waverly being hurt made Nicole’s stomach hurt.

 

“How do you do, Ms. Haught?” Doc asked as he approached Nicole, who was waiting for him in the stables.

 

“Hey, Doc,” Nicole smiled at him. “You ready to get this done?”

 

“Indeed I am,” He replied. “It is a fine day to clean some stables.”

 

“Let’s get to work, then.”

 

They were in the midst of cleaning Pilot’s stable when Doc noticed the wounds on Nicole’s hand. “May I ask what happened to your hand?”

 

Nicole looked at her hand like she forgot what had happened to it. “Oh,” Nicole mumbled, shrugging. “Nothing.”

 

“That does not look like nothing,” Doc pointed out. He stopped what he was doing and examined Nicole’s hand. “This is fresh. Seems to me like it happened earlier today.”

 

Nicole cursed Doc for being so good at basically everything. “I got into a fight.”

 

“I figured as much, Ms. Haught,” Doc responded. “Who did you hit?”

 

“Champ Hardy.” His name tasted bitter on her tongue, like it didn’t belong there. She had to clench her jaw in order to hold back the anger that she knew was coming.

 

“Why him?”

 

“Because he hurt Waverly,” Nicole told him, clenching her fists. Her eyes turned black as resentment took over her body. “He made her wrist turn black and blue and swell.”

 

“I hope you hit him good,” Doc said before he continued cleaning the stable.

 

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh, all of the anger she was just feeling leaving her body. “I sure did.”

 

By the time they got done cleaning the stables, it was time for dinner. Nicole invited Doc to stay and eat with them, and he took her up on that offer. The two of them headed inside, washed their hands, and joined Wynonna and Waverly at the dinner table. They all sat and talked about small things. No one brought up the Champ situation, which Nicole appreciated because she knew that it wouldn’t only upset her; it would upset Waverly, too.

 

After dinner, Wynonna and Doc decided to go out for a drink. They invited both Waverly and Nicole, but they politely declined. Wynonna placed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead with a promise to be back before she was asleep. Nicole helped Waverly clean up the kitchen, then the two of them sat by the fireplace and drank some tea.

 

“How does your wrist feel?” Nicole asked.

 

“Better,” Waverly replied before taking a sip of her tea. “I iced it earlier and took some medicine.”

 

“Good,” Nicole offered her a half smile.

 

“How’s your hand?”

 

“It’s okay, Waves,” Nicole assured her. “It’ll scab, then heal.”

 

“I still can’t believe you went over there and beat him up,” Waverly said. There wasn’t any anger in her voice. It was soft and filled with what Nicole believed was love.

 

“Consider it payback for not only hurting your wrist but for all of the times he hurt you in high school,” Nicole told Waverly. “I wanted to beat him up everyday in high school, but I didn’t want to get expelled.”

 

“You are something else, Nicole Haught,” Waverly laughed softly and it was music to Nicole’s ears.

 

“But you like that, yeah?” Nicole needed assurance that if Waverly didn’t love her, that she at least liked her; that she liked being protective by Nicole; that she liked being Nicole’s best friend; that she liked being loved by Nicole, even if she didn’t know that she had Nicole’s heart.

 

“Of course I like it,” Waverly assured her, a smile on her face. “I’ve always liked it.”

 

 _Do you love it?_ Nicole wanted to ask. _Do you love me?_

 

She should’ve told Waverly that she loved her then; should’ve told her everything that she had been meaning to say, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She wanted to tell Waverly that her heart beat for her; she wanted to tell Waverly that she wanted to spend her life falling deeper in love with her; she wanted to tell Waverly that she had had her heart since the day they met. She refrained from doing so, though, and instead watched the fire and sipped on her tea.

 

The radio was playing softly and Waverly and Nicole’s ears were flooded with the sounds of the soft, harmonic voices of the singers. It was relaxing just sitting there; just being. Nicole could do this for the rest of her life: work on the ranch all day, then come home to her girl and enjoy music and tea with her. The only problem with that was Waverly wasn’t her’s.

 

“Oh, I love this song,” Waverly beamed, setting her tea down and standing up. It was Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect.” “Dance with me?”

 

Nicole swallowed hard for the second time that day. Here was the girl she was in love with, asking her to dance with her by the fireplace. Nicole stood up and faced Waverly, not really sure what to do.

 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands and placed them on her waist before she put her arms around Nicole’s neck. They weren’t super close, but close enough for Nicole to feel Waverly’s breath. Then, without warning, Waverly stepped closer and laid her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole was shaking, but she wrapped her arms tighter around Waverly. It was like Waverly’s body was made to fit perfectly into Nicole’s. The two of them stood there, swaying to Ed Sheeran’s voice.

 

_‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you’re holding mine_

 

Nicole started to hum along to the song and Waverly smiled against her chest.

 

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot in the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it_

 

“Darling, you look perfect tonight,” Nicole sang softly, resting her chin on top of Waverly’s head. Waverly looked up at Nicole, smiling. Nicole removed her hands from around Waverly and used them to caress Waverly’s face. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, looking Waverly in the eye.

 

Waverly was smiling from ear to ear, swaying to the song while Nicole held her face and told her she was beautiful. “You think so?”

 

Nicole nodded her head. “I’ve always thought so,” Nicole admitted. “Waverly, I-“

 

She was cut off by the door opening and shutting. Nicole immediately pulled away from Waverly and back up a few feet.

 

“I’m home, guys,” came Wynonna’s voice.

 

“Nicky…” Waverly said softly, silently begging Nicole not to run.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole replied, not exactly sure what she was sorry for. “I…” she trailed off. “Goodnight, Waverly.”

 

“Hey, babygirl,” Wynonna greeted Waverly when she walked into the living room. “I figured you’d be in bed.”

 

“I’m heading there now actually,” Waverly told her before glancing at Nicole, who was avoiding eye contact. “Goodnight.”

 

“Sleep well,” Wynonna told her. “You want a beer, Haught?”

 

Nicole nodded her head, thankful for the offer. “I’ll get the TV ready.”

 

Wynonna returned to the living room with two beers, then plopped down on the couch. She took a swig of her beer before saying, “So about this whole Champ situation, did you beat the shit out of him?”

 

Nicole nodded her head. “Yes, I did.”

 

Wynonna smiled, dimples on full display. “Take me with you next time.”

 

That was all that was said about that because Wynonna knew that Nicole didn’t want to talk about it. Over the years of knowing Nicole, she learned that Nicole would talk about stuff when she was ready, not when someone asked her to. Eventually Nicole would tell Wynonna what she said to Champ and why she flew off the handle like she did. For now, though, she would just sit on the couch and drink a beer.

 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Nicole asked Wynonna.

 

“Not yet,” Wynonna replied before taking another swig of her beer.

 

Nicole didn’t push any further. “Okay.”

 

The two of them sat on the couch drinking beer and watching TV for the next half an hour before they decided that it was time to turn in for the night. Nicole didn’t stop at Waverly’s door like she usually did. Instead, she walked right passed and went to sleep.

 

The next morning, after Nicole finished her morning chores, she went inside to eat breakfast. Waverly would usually greet her, but she didn’t today. She basically only talked to Wynonna throughout breakfast. Nicole knew she had to figure something out before Waverly gave up on her.

 

Wynonna and Nicole put their plates in the sink and headed back outside. While they were walking to their destination, Wynonna noticed the look of agony on Nicole’s face. She especially noticed the conversation, or lack thereof, during breakfast.

 

“What’s going on with you and Waverly?”

 

Nicole sighed. “Nothing.”

 

“Nicole,” Wynonna pushed. “We’re putting being workmates on pause. Right now, I’m your best friend.”

 

Nicole stopped walking and Wynonna did the same. “Last night, we were drinking some tea by the fireplace and she asked me to dance with her,” she started. “So I did and I held her so close to me, Wynonna. She felt like home; like she was made to fit in my arms. I sang to her, looked her right in the eye, and told her that she was beautiful. Our faces were so close and I was getting ready to tell her how I felt, but you came home and all of my courage went out the door.”

 

“Why is she so upset?”

 

“Because she begged me not to run, but I did,” Nicole told Wynonna. “I always do.”

 

“You need to talk to her, Nicole,” Wynonna said. “You’re going to hurt her if you keep reeling her in then pushing her away.”

 

“I know,” Nicole agreed. “I’m terrified, Wynonna. I’m terrified that I won’t be able to give her everything she deserves.”

 

“You’ll never get the opportunity to give her everything she deserves if you never tell her how you feel.”

 

That was all that was said before their relationship switched from best friends back to workmates. They worked in silence that day, only talking when they were telling each other what needed to be done.

 

Nicole took the silence as an opportunity to think. She needed to tell Waverly how she felt, but she didn’t know how to. Was she just supposed to walk into the house and say, “Hey, Waves, thanks for making dinner. Oh, and, by the way, I’m head over heels in love with you”? Was she supposed to ask Waverly on a date and confess her love then? She had no earthly idea what she was supposed to do; what she was supposed to say; how she was supposed to say it.

 

“Time for dinner,” Wynonna told Nicole later that day.

 

Nicole was so lost in her own world that she didn’t even hear Wynonna. All she could hear were the words that needed to tell Waverly.

 

“Nicole?” Wynonna questioned, raising her eyebrows. “Hello?” She snapped her fingers in Nicole’s face, making Nicole snap out of her daze.

 

“What?” Nicole asked, blinking a few times. To Wynonna, she looked so lost.

 

“I said that it’s time for dinner,” Wynonna repeated the words she had stated not too long ago. “Are you okay?”

 

Nicole brushed off the dirt she had on her jeans. “M’fine,” she murmured before heading toward the homestead.

 

Wynonna stared at Nicole for a few moments before she started following her up to the house. “I was thinking,” she started. “I think we should get some chickens.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna nodded her head even though Nicole couldn’t see her. “We could make some extra profit off of eggs and eventually the chickens themselves.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Nicole replied. “We’ll need a chicken coop.”

 

“I’ll ask Dolls to help us build one,” Wynonna responded, finally catching up with Nicole. “So long as you get the chicks.”

 

“I’ll go and buy some once we get a chicken coop built.”

 

“Fair enough,” Wynonna said as the two of them walked into the house. “Waves, what’d you make for dinner?”

 

“Steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes!” Waverly hollered from the kitchen. “I also made some pie for dessert!”

 

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other and smiled. Waverly’s blueberry pie was their favorite.

 

“I’m so stuffed,” Wynonna said after eating her second piece of pie. She ate her dinner faster than she ever has before just so she could stuff her face with all of the goodness that was Waverly’s blueberry pie.

 

“Me, too,” Nicole said as she rubbed her stomach. “Your pie never fails, Waves.”

 

“Agreed,” Wynonna replied before letting out a humungous burp, which made Nicole laugh.

 

“I can do you one better,” Nicole challenged before letting out an even bigger, longer burp than Wynonna did.

 

“Nice,” Wynonna laughed, holding her hand up for Nicole to give her a high-five.

 

Nicole did, in fact, give her a high-five. This was their friendship and neither of them would trade it for anything.

 

“You guys are pigs,” Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Wynonna responded. “You want one, Haughtpants?”

 

“Hell, yeah,” Nicole told her. When Wynonna handed her a beer, she opened it and chugged half of it. “That hits the spot.”

 

“Always does,” Wynonna said before taking a swig of her’s. “Dolls is coming over in the morning to train. Are you gonna be there?”

 

“I never miss training days,” Nicole reminded her. “Why would I start now?”

 

“Just making sure,” was all Wynonna said. The thing with Wynonna is that she always needed reassurance. She had been like that ever since Nicole had met her. When they were in high school and had plans, Wynonna would ask Nicole at least five times if their plans were still on. When Gus would invite Nicole over for family game night, Wynonna would ask if she was coming over and over again. It never annoyed Nicole because she knew that Wynonna was used to people leaving her out and disappearing on her. Nicole never left her out or disappeared on her; she was always there and that’s why Wynonna was her best friend. Even though they didn’t say it much, they loved each other and that would never change.

 

“Nicole,” Waverly started. It was the first time all day that Waverly had actually acknowledged that Nicole was in the room. “Something came for you in the mail.”

 

“A love letter from your former lover, maybe?” Wynonna asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Nicole accepted the envelope that Waverly handed her and read the address. “Boston?”

 

“Who the hell do you know from Boston?” Wynonna asked.

 

“My family lives there,” Nicole told her. She opened the envelope and took out the letter that was enclosed.

 

_Dear Nicole,_

 

_Wow, it’s been a long time since we’ve talked. I’d say five years? That sounds about right. I’m sorry that I haven’t reached out to you until now. I’ve been busy. I know that’s no excuse. You’re my sister for goodness sake. I just graduated from a five year law program and I’m well on my way to becoming a full-time lawyer. I couldn’t have done it without moving out of Purgatory. That’s what I need you to understand. I left purgatory to find myself; find what my passion was. And I did. I also reconnected with mom and dad. They’re doing well. They’ve changed, Nicole. They aren’t the same people they were all those years ago. I hope things are going well for you at the Earp Family Ranch. Tell Wynonna and Waverly that I said hey. I miss you, Nicky. If you don’t respond, I’ll understand, but should you find it in your heart to reach out to me, I wrote my number at the end of this letter. I love you._

 

_All my love,_

 

_Harrison_

 

Nicole just kept staring at the letter, not saying a word.

 

“What’s it say?” Wynonna asked, trying to read it over Nicole’s shoulder.

 

“Here,” Nicole handed her the letter, and Wynonna read it out loud.

 

“Whoa,” she breathed out. “I didn’t think we’d hear from him ever again.”

 

“Neither did I,” Nicole admitted. “Can you believe he’s a lawyer?”

 

“He did used to argue a lot when we were little,” Wynonna pointed out.

 

“Are you going to reach out to him?” Waverly asked from her spot on the other side of the kitchen.

 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

“Take some time to think about it, Haught,” Wynonna told Nicole. “Don’t rush into anything you’re not ready for.”

 

Nicole felt like that sentence had a double meaning, but she didn’t question it. Especially since Waverly was in the room.

 

“If you guys will excuse me, I’m going to turn in for the night,” Nicole told Wynonna and Waverly. “G’night.”

 

Waverly acted like she was going to walk after Nicole, but she stopped two steps in. When Nicole wanted to talk, she would talk. Until then, Waverly was just going to have to wait. She’d been waiting for Nicole since she was eight-years-old and Nicole was ten-years-old. Truth be told, she’d wait forever for Nicole.

 

So she stood there and watched as Nicole walked away. Wynonna, who was still holding the letter, watched Nicole go, too.

 

All there was left to do was play the waiting game. They were Earps; they could handle it.

 

Right?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It really does mean a lot, and I appreciate any feedback (: New chapter to come on Monday! Be on the lookout for my new song one-shot series as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Enjoy another chapter!

The following morning, as promised, Nicole was in the training room, which happened to be an old shed they renovated, at five o’clock in the morning. She had already did her morning chores so that she could focus on training for the next hour and a half. They only trained a few times a week, but they were Nicole’s favorite days.

 

She walked into the shed wearing a sports-bra and spandex, her usual training outfit. Wynonna was wearing the same as her and Dolls was wearing shorts with a t-shirt. All of them stayed loyal to their training days. Doc had even came a few times; just a few, though.

 

“Morning, Haughtstuff,” Wynonna greeted her.

 

Nicole offered her a tight-lipped smile. “Mornin’.”

 

“We’re going to go over some new moves, then we’re all going to match each other,” Dolls informed both Wynonna and Nicole. “The losers have to pay for the winner’s dinner on Friday night.”

 

“You guys are going down,” Wynonna told them, her voice filled with nothing but confidence and competitiveness.

 

An hour and a half and a couple takedowns later, Nicole was smiling. “I think I’m going to order the most expensive thing on the menu.”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “As if,” she scoffed. “You’ll order what you always order: a burger and a beer. Sometimes you get fries, too.”

 

Nicole wanted to be mad at how well Wynonna knew her, but she couldn’t be. She knew Wynonna all the same and knew that on Friday night, she would order grilled cheese with onion rings and a beer. They were best friends; they knew each other like the back of their hand. “Then I’m going to make sure I add the fries.”

 

Wynonna laughed softly. “You’re a pain in my ass. You know that, Haught?”

 

“I love you, too, Earp,” Nicole teased. “Dolls, you had better get better at your left swing. It’s weak.”

 

“Noted,” Dolls replied before taking a drink of water. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“We’ll be here,” Wynonna promised. “Oh, and are you going to help us build the chicken coop I mentioned earlier?”

 

Dolls nodded his head. “Yeah, we can do that tomorrow after we get done training.”

 

“See you then,” Nicole responded. “C’mon, ‘Nonna, let’s go eat.”

 

“Right behind you, Haughty.”

 

When they got in the house and didn’t smell any food, they were confused. Usually, they would walk in and smell eggs, pancakes, French Toast, or bacon. Today, though, they didn’t smell anything besides a few candles Waverly had lit.

 

“Where’s Waves?” Wynonna asked even though she knew that Nicole had no way of knowing.

 

Nicole shrugged. “Maybe she slept in?”

 

Wynonna shook her head. “No, that’s not like her.”

 

The two of them went upstairs and into Waverly’s room to find her coughing and sneezing uncontrollably. There were Kleenex’s everywhere and Waverly looked like hell.

 

“Whoa, babygirl,” Wynonna said, concern laced in her voice. “Are you okay?”

 

Waverly shook her head. “I’m sick,” she replied. “I was up all night coughing and sneezing. Not to mention that my throat hurts.”

 

“I’m going to go buy you some medicine,” Nicole told Waverly. “Meanwhile, you need to relax. Wynonna, grab her a couple more blankets.”

 

“She already has five,” Wynonna pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

 

“She’ll be colder than normal since she’s sick,” Nicole reminded her. “The thermometer is in the bathroom. Take her temperature and write down what it is so that we can keep track of it and see if it’s getting better or worse.”

 

“You really know what you’re doing, huh, Haught?” Wynonna said, grinning at Nicole. “Oh, and you might want to change before you go.”

 

Nicole looked down and remembered that she was only wearing a sports-bra and spandex. “Right,” she agreed. “Do you think you can see if Doc will come out to help you around the ranch today so that I can take care of Waves?”

 

“Sure thing,” Wynonna nodded her head. “Hurry back.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Nicole returned forty-five minutes later carrying a sack full of medicine, throat drops, and even another blanket. She also happened to stop by Shorty’s and get Waverly some soup.

 

“Her temperature was 101.2,” Wynonna told Nicole once Nicole got in the room. “I wrote it down on a piece of paper and set it on her dresser.”

 

“Is Doc coming?” Nicole asked as she set down what she had bought on Waverly’s nightstand.

 

“He should be here any minute,” Wynonna assured her. “I’m going to go change, then get a head start. You going to be okay, babygirl?”

 

Waverly nodded her head. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

 

Wynonna kissed her forehead, turned to silently thank Nicole, then left the room.

 

“Here,” Nicole said, holding a medicine cup full of the medicine she had bought for Waverly. “Drink this.”

 

Waverly crinkled her nose. “That looks gross.”

 

“Drink it,” Nicole encouraged. “It’ll help you feel better.”

 

Waverly obliged and drank the medicine. “Yuck.”

 

Nicole sat next to Waverly on the bed and opened the soup she had got her. “I got you some soup,” she told Waverly.

 

Waverly smiled. “You must really like me, Nicole Haught.”

 

“Something like that,” Nicole replied, smiling. She held a spoonful of soup in front of Waverly’s mouth. “Open up.”

 

She sat there feeding soup to Waverly until it was gone. She gave Waverly some water to wash it down, then tucked her in.

 

“You take such good care of me,” Waverly said, smiling up at Nicole. “You’ve always taken such good care of me.”

 

“Someone’s got to,” Nicole shrugged, downplaying everything she had done for Waverly since they met. “You need to get some rest. It’ll help break your fever.”

 

“Will you lay with me?”

 

Nicole wanted to say no. She wanted to leave the room with a promise of returning in a couple of hours to check on her. She couldn’t, though, because she was in love with Waverly. If Waverly wanted her to lay with her, then that was what Nicole was going to do. She’d lay there forever if that’s what Waverly wanted.

 

She didn’t say anything; she just crawled into the bed and laid there. She didn’t know what to do with herself at first. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to hold Waverly, kiss her head, and tell her that she would always be there to take care of her.

 

“Relax,” Waverly whispered, rubbing the lines on Nicole’s forehead. “It’s just me.”

 

Nicole felt herself breathe for the first time since she had laid down. “That’s what I’m scared of.”

 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. “Why do you keep running from me?”

 

Nicole sighed. Her first instinct was to turn away from Waverly, but she withheld from doing so. “I’m not running right now.”

 

Waverly was too exhausted to have that conversation right now so she asked, “Will you hold me, then?” When Nicole didn’t move or say anything, she added, “Please?”

 

Nicole opened her shaky arms and Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s chest. Nicole’s arms wrapped securely around Waverly and held her closer than she ever had before. She rubbed up and down Waverly’s back until Waverly gave into sleep. The last thought she had before she succumbed to the sleep calling her name was, _I could get used to this_.

 

Wynonna walked through the door of Waverly’s bedroom, prepared to ask the update on Waverly, but she closed her mouth when she saw the image in front of her. Both Waverly and Nicole were asleep and Waverly was practically on top of Nicole. Nicole had her arms securely wrapped around Waverly and the both of them were snoring softly. Wynonna couldn’t help but smile. They were so damn in love with each other, yet neither of them would admit it. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before quietly leaving the room.

 

Not too long after Wynonna left, Waverly woke up. Nicole was still fast asleep and Waverly smiled to herself. Here she was being held by the love of her life and she was completely content. Nicole had dried drool on the side of her mouth and Waverly swore she had never seen anything more adorable. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and let out a soft yawn before attempting to slide off of Nicole.

 

“No,” Nicole said sleepily, holding Waverly tighter. “Just a couple more minutes.”

 

Waverly loved sleepy Nicole. “Someone’s clingy when they’re sleepy.”

 

Nicole snored in response and Waverly laid back down on her. She knew Nicole Haught loved her but it was just the fact of waiting for her to say it out loud. Waverly knew she couldn’t say it first because she knew what Nicole did when she was scared; she ran.

 

They laid there for another half an hour before Nicole fully woke up. She wasn’t used to waking up with someone in her arms, but she couldn’t deny that she loved the feeling of it.

 

“How long were we asleep?” Nicole asked, her voice drowned in sleep.

 

“A couple of hours,” Waverly replied, her chin resting on Nicole’s chest as she looked at her.

 

“We need to check your temperature again,” Nicole said before making an effort to get out of bed.

 

“Nicole…” Waverly said softly. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

 

“I’ve been talking to you since I was ten-years-old, Waves,” Nicole reminded her. She hadn’t fully gotten out of bed yet because Waverly wouldn’t get off of her.

 

Waverly sighed. “I know you, Nicole Haught,” she responded, caressing Nicole’s face. “I can tell with the way you’ve been acting that there’s something you need to say.”

 

Nicole shook her head. “I’m not ready to yet, okay?”

 

“What’s going on in that head of your’s?” Waverly asked softly, worry laced in her voice. “Is is about Harrison?”

 

“No,” Nicole said. “Well, some of it is.”

 

Waverly rolled off of Nicole. “You aren’t going to leave, are you?”

 

Nicole, who had already gotten out of bed, stopped what she was doing and looked at Waverly. “Waverly, I would never leave,” she promised. “Wynonna, Dolls, Doc, Chrissy, Perry, Jeremy, and you are my family,” she added. “This is my home.” _You’re my home_ , she wanted to say, but decided not to. “Don’t you ever worry about me leaving, Waverly Earp. I’m here and I stay for you guys, okay?”

 

Waverly couldn’t help the tears that formed in her eyes. “You promise?”

 

Nicole, noticing the tears forming in Waverly’s eyes, immediately walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Waverly. “I promise you I’m not going anywhere,” she said softly, offering Waverly a small smile. “Here,” she spoke, reaching for a sticky note and a pen that just so happened to be setting on Waverly’s nightstand. “I’ll even write it down just in case you ever need a reminder.” She quickly jotted it down and handed the sticky note to Waverly.

 

_I’m not going anywhere._

 

Tears slipped from Waverly’s eyes as she read the sentence aloud. It was all she could do to hold back from kissing Nicole with everything in her. “You sure know how to bring a girl to tears.”

 

Nicole wiped Waverly’s tears away with her thumbs. “They aren’t sad tears, are they?”

 

“No,” Waverly assured her. “They’re relieved tears.”

 

Nicole placed a soft, gentle kiss on Waverly’s forehead. It was a kiss full of promise and love. It said, “I’ll tell you everything soon. Please don’t give up on me.”

 

“Let’s check your temperature now,” Nicole said before getting up and grabbing the thermometer. She placed it underneath Waverly’s tongue and waited for the results. “98.7,” she read out loud. “It’s getting better.”

 

“I’ll take more medicine,” Waverly replied.

 

“Do you want me to get you some more soup?” Nicole asked. “It’ll take me two shakes to run down to Shorty’s and get some.”

 

“No, thank you,” Waverly smiled at her. “I’m not hungry, but you need to eat something. You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

 

Now that Nicole thought about it, she realized that her stomach had been growling for the better part of the day. “I assume Wynonna hasn’t eaten either,” she responded. “I’m going to go get ‘Nonna and me some food, then I’ll be back up here to check on you, okay?”

 

Waverly nodded her head, settling back into the blankets. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Nicole knew that Waverly didn’t just mean she’d be waiting for her to get back; she’d be waiting for her until Nicole didn’t make her wait anymore.

 

She was walking to her truck when Wynonna approached her. “Haught?”

 

“Earp,” Nicole greeted her. “I’m going to Shorty’s to get us some food since we both haven’t eaten all day.”

 

“How do you know I haven’t eaten?”

 

Nicole scoffed at her. “Please,” she said. “I know you.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Wynonna gave in. “I’ll take a-“

 

“Grilled cheese with fries,” Nicole finished for her. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“How’s Waves?”

 

“Her fever went down, but she still needs to rest,” Nicole informed her. “I asked if she wanted some soup, but she said she wasn’t hungry. I’m going to get her some anyway, because I know as soon as I don’t bring some back, she’ll be hungry.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you loved her or something,” Wynonna teased, smiling.

 

“I’ll be back.” With that, she got into her truck and drove off.

 

She returned with a grilled cheese and fries, a hamburger and fries, and some soup. When she walked through the door, Wynonna and Waverly were sitting on the couch watching TV.

 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Nicole asked Waverly as she set down all of the food on the coffee table. “You’re supposed to be lying down.”

 

“I needed to get out of bed for a little bit,” Waverly told her. “And ‘Nonna said you were getting me soup even though I said I didn’t want any.”

 

Nicole picked up the bowl of soup and handed it to Waverly. “You’re telling me you don’t want that?”

 

Waverly couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, fine. You know me well, Nicole Haught.”

 

“That I do, Waverly Earp,” Nicole winked at her before handing Wynonna her food, then grabbing her’s and sitting down on the chair. “I’ve been thinking,” she started and both Wynonna and Waverly looked at her. “I think I’m going to reach out to Harrison.”

 

“You are?” Wynonna asked.

 

“That’s great,” Waverly said at the same time as Wynonna spoke.

 

“He _is_ my older brother,” Nicole replied. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. Before they moved to Purgatory, Harrison was all she had. He was her best friend. When he left, she was a wreck, but she didn’t let anyone know that. She acted like she was okay, but Wynonna and Waverly knew Nicole better than that. They knew that she was broken because of it. “And I _do_ miss him.”

 

“I think it’s good that you’re going to reach out to him,” Waverly told Nicole. “You deserve to have him back in your life, Nicky. He’s your family.”

 

“We’re her family, too,” Wynonna reminded Waverly. There was an edge to her voice and both Waverly and Nicole noticed it. “We’ve been her family since she moved here,” she added. “Everyone else left you,” she said to Nicole. “We’re the only ones who stayed.”

 

“I know that,” Nicole assured Wynonna. “And you’re right. You guys are my family, too,” she said softly. “Me reaching out to Harrison doesn’t mean I’m leaving you guys; it doesn’t mean I’m leaving you, Wynonna.”

 

Wynonna felt tears burning in her eyes, but she blinked them away. “Good,” she replied, her voice wavering a little as she held back her tears. “We need you, Nicole,” she told her before adding, “I need you.”

 

It was rare for Wynonna to talk about how she felt so openly. She would always keep everything to herself, then she would pour everything she had been feeling out all at once. But here she was, telling Nicole that she needed her and Nicole heard everything she was saying. These girls were her family and she would be damned if she would ever be the one to leave them; to cause them any harm. “I need you guys, too,” she told them, then looked directly at Wynonna. “I need you, too, Wynonna.”

 

Waverly smiled, her eyes filled with tears. “So it’s settled, then,” she began. “None of us leave because we all need each other, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna and Nicole said at the same time, offering each other small smiles.

 

Later on, when all of them were in there rooms and getting ready to go to sleep, Nicole dialed her brother’s phone number and held the phone up to her ear. It rang twice before she heard Harrison’s voice for the first time in five years.

 

“Hello?” His voice was deep, but not too deep. He sounded familiar, like home.

 

“Harrison,” Nicole breathed into the phone. “It’s me; it’s Nicole.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Harrison said anything. “Nicky? Is that really you?”

 

Nicole nodded her head even though Harrison couldn’t see her. “Yeah, it’s me.”

 

“So you got my letter?” He asked through the phone.

 

“Yeah, I did,” she replied.

 

“How have you been?”

 

“Good,” she said, smiling. “Great, actually. What about you?”

 

“I’ve been great, too,” he told her. “I’ve been busy with work, but it’s a good kind of busy. How’s the ranch?”

 

“Better than ever,” she responded. She lied back into her bed and got comfortable.

 

“How’re Wynonna and Waverly?”

 

“They’re good,” she told him. It felt like she was talking to a stranger, but it felt good.

 

“Look, Nicky, I told myself I would ask you this if you reached out to me,” he started. “Do you ever think about coming home to Boston?”

 

“No,” she said quickly. “Boston was never my home, Harris. Purgatory is my home; this ranch is my home.” _Wynonna and Waverly are my home,_ she finished in her head.

 

“What about your family here? What about mom and dad?”

 

Nicole sat up in her bed and sighed. “Are you kidding?” She questioned, raising her eyebrows. “Mom and dad abandoned us; they abandoned me. They aren’t my family, Harrison. They might be your’s now, but they were never mine.”

 

“Nicole, they’ve changed,” he tried to tell her. “If you’d just fly out here and see us, then-“

 

“No,” Nicole shook her head, talking sternly. “There’s no way I’m going to Boston. I have my family here and they need me.”

 

“You wouldn’t even come just for a visit?” He asked. There was a hopefulness in his voice that didn’t go unnoticed by Nicole.

 

“If I ever came to Boston, it would only be to see you,” Nicole replied, running her free hand through her short, red hair. “I have no desire to see them, Harrison. I miss you, not them.”

 

“Nicole…”

 

“Look, if you want to see me, you’re more than welcome to come here,” she told him. “But I’m not going to Boston.”

 

“Fine,” he gave in. “I understand.”

 

“Thank you,” Nicole breathed, relief etched in her voice. “Just let me know when you can come, okay?”

 

“I will,” he assured her. “I have to be up early, so I should get to sleep. I can call you tomorrow, though?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Okay,” he said softly. “Goodnight, Nicky,” he told her. He paused for a moment before saying, “I love you.”

 

Tears formed in Nicole’s eyes as she said, “I love you, too, Harrison.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! Let me know what you guys think (:

A week or so passed and Nicole had been nothing but busy. She had to take the cows to the big city, then buy calves. That was a hassle in itself. Not to mention, she had to go out and buy chicks as well. She had to admit, though, the chicken coop looked great, like it belonged on the Earp Family Ranch. She had also been helping Waverly train the horses for the rodeo. She would only be riding one of them, so they had to see which one was going to be the best bet. The rodeo was only a few weeks away so getting in as much training time as possible was crucial. On top of everything else, she had also been helping Doc replace the fencing, which happened to be a request by Wynonna.

 

Harrison and Nicole talked on the phone every night. They caught each other up on everything that had happened in their lives throughout the five years of being apart. Harrison was scheduled to come to Purgatory next week, and Nicole couldn’t be anymore excited. Five years was too long to go without seeing her older brother, who had at one point been her best friend.

 

Nicole decided that she needed to tell Waverly how she felt before Harrison got here. If she didn’t, she knew that Harrison would somehow, someway tell Waverly for her. That’s not what she wanted; she needed to tell Waverly for herself. Waverly deserved that; deserved Nicole being the best version of herself. The Nicole-being-in-love-with-Waverly-but-not-telling-her situation had gotten brought up in one of her and Harrison’s conversations.

 

_“So what’s the deal with you and Waverly?” Harrison had asked through the phone._

 

_Nicole had taken in a deep breath, then let it out. “How do you mean?”_

 

_Harrison had scoffed. “Please,” he had replied. “I can tell by the way you talk about her that there’s something going on there.”_

 

_Nicole had shrugged and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I, uh,” she had paused. “I’m in love with her.”_

 

_“I figured,” Harrison had responded. “I take it you haven’t exactly told her that?”_

 

_“No, I haven’t,” Nicole had said. “Whenever I get the courage to tell her, it goes away as fast as it comes.”_

 

_“Nicky, you need to tell her,” He had encouraged her. “I mean, the worst that could happen is that you get rejected. If that’s the case, you can move to Boston and never see her again.”_

 

_“Thanks for the words of encouragement,” Nicole had said sarcastically. “And there’s no way that I would move to Boston.”_

 

_“Just tell her,” he had told her. “You can’t go your whole life without ever knowing if she feels the same way or not.”_

 

The gang was scheduled to come to the homestead tonight so they could have a bonfire. They tried to do something new every month when they all got together for “Family Fun Night.” Last month they did a movie night and the month before that they went to the big city and played laser tag.

 

“Haught,” Wynonna called for Nicole. “Come help me finish chopping this firewood.” She was sporting a tucked-in tank top, jeans, boots, and a Stetson.

 

“Gimme a sec,” Nicole told her, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. She was wearing her usual tucked-in flannel, although she had the sleeves rolled up today, jeans, and boots. She didn’t put her Stetson on today and she was beginning to regret it since the sun was in her eyes. “Doc and I are just finishing up.”

 

“I do think I can finish it up on my own, Nicole,” Doc said. He was drenched in sweat as well as Wynonna and Nicole. “Go ahead and help Wynonna.”

 

“If you say so,” Nicole replied, walking over to Wynonna. “Do we have another chainsaw?”

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna responded. “I already brought it over here for you.” She pointed to a spot next to the tree she had chopped down. “Once we’re done cutting it, we can call it a day.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

It took them about an hour to cut the wood and set it up in the fire pit. Doc finished up the new fencing with no problems. The three of them went inside and took in the fresh, cold air. Waverly had prepared them a huge lunch, filled with sandwiches, fruit, and beer. They made sure that she knew how grateful they were for her and for the food before they devoured everything.

 

Later on, after Wynonna and Nicole had showered and changed, they went outside to get the fire going. Waverly made sure that the essentials they needed to make s’mores and the hotdogs were ready to go. Everyone showed up and they all exchanged “hello’s” and “how are you’s,” before all sitting around the fire.

 

“This is nice,” Chrissy stated, smiling. Her blonde hair was up tonight and she had on shorts and a tank top.

 

“Agreed,” Jeremy said. He was starting to grow out his facial hair and everyone had to admit that as adorable as it was, it needed to go.

 

“This is our best ‘Family Fun Night’ yet,” Perry spoke from his spot next to Chrissy. Their chairs were as close as they could get and they were holding hands.

 

“This definitely tops laser tag,” Wynonna replied. She was in the midst of roasting a hotdog.

 

“You know what would make this even more fun?” Chrissy asked everyone, and they all just stared at her. “If we sang songs!”

 

Wynonna’s eyes got wide and her smile was bigger than anyone had ever seen it before. “Good idea, Nedley,” she said as she looked right at Nicole. “Hey, Haughtshot, this is your time to shine.”

 

“‘Nonna, no,” Nicole shook her head. “You promised you’d never tell anyone.”

 

“Tell anyone what?” Waverly asked. She was sitting directly across from Nicole, on the opposite side of the fire.

 

“G’head and tell her, Haughtpants,” Wynonna said mischievously, raising her eyebrows at Nicole.

 

Nicole sighed. “Fine.” She blew out a breath before telling everyone, “In high school, Wynonna walked in on me getting guitar lessons from our music teacher.”

 

“It was a classic High School Musical moment,” Wynonna sighed in pure bliss. “The jock singing and playing guitar.”

 

“You can sing, Nicole?” Dolls asked.

 

“You bet your lungs she can sing,” Wynonna told him. She was loving every moment of this. “C’mon, Haught, give us a show.”

 

“I don’t even have a guitar…”

 

“Bull,” Wynonna said quickly. “It’s in your closet.”

 

Nicole glared at Wynonna. “I hate you.”

 

“I’ll do the honors of fetching it for you,” Wynonna told her before standing up and running into the house. It took her less than a minute to come trotting out with Nicole’s acoustic guitar in her hands. “Here she be.”

 

Nicole grabbed her guitar. “So I guess this is really happening,” she sighed and everyone nodded their heads.

 

They all sat there and sang classic campfire songs until Wynonna had another brilliant idea.

 

“Hey, Haughty Totty,” she started, getting Nicole’s attention. “How about you sing _us_ a song, eh?”

 

Nicole shook her head. “No, I’m good.”

 

“C’mon,” Wynonna begged. “We all wanna hear you sing. Don’t we, guys?”

 

“Hell, yeah,” came Chrissy’s voice.

 

“Just one song,” Jeremy encouraged, a smile on his face.

 

“I, too, want to hear you sing,” Doc added.

 

“Fine,” Nicole gave in for the second time that night. “Does it matter what I sing?”

 

“Nope!” Wynonna exclaimed. “Show us what you’ve got, Haughtpants.”

 

Nicole took a moment before she started to strum the beat of Ed Sheeran’s _How Would You Feel (Paean)_. “You are the one, girl, and you know that it’s true,” she started, singing softly. “I’m feeling younger every time that I’m alone with you,” she kept strumming and continued singing. “We were sitting in a parked car. Stealing kisses in the front yard. We got questions that we should not ask.”

 

Everyone was smiling and swaying to Nicole’s soft voice; everyone except for Waverly. Waverly was looking right at Nicole, who was looking directly back at her. It was as if they were the only two people there.

 

“But how would you feel, if I told you that I loved you?” Nicole sang, still looking directly at Waverly. “It’s just something that I want to do. I’d be taking my time, spending my life,” she continued. Waverly wasn’t breaking eye contact as Nicole sang, “Falling in deeper in love with you so tell me that you love me, too.”

 

Tears fell from Waverly’s eyes before she got up and stormed into the house. Nicole stopped strumming and singing, then set her guitar down.

 

“Waverly, wait,” she called, but Waverly was already in the house. “Excuse me,” she told everyone before heading inside the house. When she got in there, Waverly wasn’t downstairs, so Nicole went upstairs and found Waverly in her room. “Waves, I-“

 

“Did you mean it?” Waverly asked, her cheeks tear-stained and her eyes glossy.

 

“Mean what?” Nicole asked confusedly.

 

“The song,” Waverly replied, as if it was obvious. “The words you sang, did you mean them?”

 

“Waves, it’s just a song. I-“

 

“Did you mean it?” She repeated, cutting Nicole off. She paused for a moment before asking, “Do you love me?”

 

Nicole took in a deep breath, then let it out. She walked closer to Waverly, who was standing with her arms crossed. “Yes,” she admitted softly. “Waverly, I’m in love with you.”

 

More tears spilled from Waverly’s eyes. “How long?”

 

“How long what?” Nicole asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“How long have you loved me?”

 

“Since the moment I met you,” Nicole admitted. She wasn’t lying; it wasn’t an exaggeration, because she had loved Waverly since the first time she met her. She remembered thinking, _Whoa, this girl is amazing. I love her._ Sure, at the time she didn’t know what it meant to love someone, but somehow she knew that she loved Waverly Earp.

 

“For thirteen years?” Waverly asked. “You didn’t tell me how you felt for thirteen years?”

 

Nicole shrugged. “There was never a right time.”

 

“Bullshit, Nicole!” Waverly snapped. She was crying even more now and all Nicole wanted to do was wrap Waverly up in a hug, but she couldn’t do that without Waverly’s permission. She never wanted to do anything Waverly didn’t want her to do. “There were plenty of right times,” she told her. “You let me date Champ for a good portion of my high school career. Not to mention the boyfriends I had before him. Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

 

“I didn’t want to ruin your happiness,” Nicole replied, her voice wavering as tears formed in her eyes.

 

“I was never happy with any of them!” Waverly shouted. She got closer to Nicole. “I only ever dated other people so that I could get my mind off of you.”

 

“You dated Champ for well over two years,” Nicole reminded Waverly, tears streaming down her face. “You loved him. He got to have every piece of you, while I had none of you.”

 

“He never had the real me,” Waverly assured her. “That’s always belonged to you.”

 

“I’m sorry that I never told you,” Nicole apologized, her voice rasp. “But I’m telling you now. I am so undeniably in love with you, Waverly Earp,” she said, allowing more tears to find their way down her face. “I want to kiss you good morning and tell you how beautiful you look when your hair is a mess and you’re in your pajamas; I want to hold you at night and keep you warm; I want everyone in this town to know that I am your’s and you are mine; but most of all, I want to give you all of the love you deserve, all of the love I should have given you all of these years. My heart is in your hands, if you want it. If not, I can leave; I can move somewhere else and we never have to see each other again.”

 

Waverly walked over to her nightstand and showed Nicole the sticky note.

 

_I’m not going anywhere._

 

“I love you, Nicole Haught,” Waverly admitted, smiling softly. “You don’t ever get to leave unless you take me with you. I’m your girl; I’ve always been your girl.”

 

Nicole took Waverly’s face in her hands. “My girl,” she said sweetly.

 

“Your girl,” Waverly confirmed before pulling Nicole into the best kiss she had ever had. It was filled with love and joy and adoration. It tasted sweet and salty, but, gosh, it felt like coming back from somewhere.

 

Once they pulled apart for air, Nicole asked, “Do you think we should go back outside?”

 

“In a few minutes,” Waverly told her. “I’ve been waiting thirteen years to kiss you. They can wait a few more minutes for us.”

 

“Let’s not waste these few minutes, then,” Nicole smiled before leaning back in and capturing Waverly’s lips with her’s. Waverly tasted like Sangria and felt like everything Nicole had been missing out on.

 

They eventually made it back outside, holding hands and smiling uncontrollably. The gang was in the midst of stuffing their faces with s’mores, but they all stopped and stared at Waverly and Nicole.

 

“Everything okay?” Wynonna asked, her eyebrows raised in concern. She had chocolate on her cheek and marshmallow on her top lip.

 

“Everything’s great,” Nicole assured her with a smile. She looked a mess; both she and Waverly did. Their hair was out of whack and they both had tear-stained cheeks. Not to mention their eyes were red and puffy, but, gosh, their bodies were filled with nothing but love and pure adoration for one another.

 

“So are you two…?” Wynonna questioned, looking at their conjoined hands.

 

“Yes,” Waverly told them, smiling. “We’re officially together.”

 

“It’s about damn time,” Perry said from his chair.

 

Chrissy raised her s’more in the air. “To Waverly and Nicole finally realizing that they love each other.”

 

Everyone else raised their s’more and shouted, “Here, here!”

 

Later on that night, after they had cleaned up and everyone had left, the Earp sisters and Nicole decided that it was time for bed. Nicole wasn’t really sure if she was supposed to sleep in Waverly’s room or if they were supposed to sleep in separate rooms. She didn’t know how this whole relationship thing worked.

 

As she was walking to her room, she stopped by Waverly’s room. Waverly was already in her nightgown and ready to crawl into bed.

 

“You haven’t changed into your pajamas yet?” Waverly asked innocently.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to sleep in here or not,” Nicole admitted, her hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans.

 

“Nicky, of course I want you to sleep in here,” Waverly assured Nicole. “I want you to sleep in here every night. You’re supposed to hold me and keep me warm, remember?”

 

Nicole felt her cheeks burn. “Of course, Waves, whatever you want.”

 

Waverly walked over to her and pecked her cheek. “Go get changed, then come back here.”

 

Nicole leaned in and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Waverly’s lips. “I’ll be back before you can say ‘bonus blanket’.”

 

Nicole returned a few minutes later and crawled into bed next to Waverly, who immediately cuddled up to her. She rested her head on Nicole’s chest and Nicole wrapped her arms around her. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head and softly said, “Goodnight, Waves.”

 

“Goodnight, Nicky,” Waverly replied, her voice full of pure happiness. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Nicole responded, smiling to herself. The feeling hit her and she could feel it all the way in her toes.

 

She was home.

 

The next morning, Nicole’s alarm went off at five o’clock. She shut it off, kissed Waverly on the head, then got out of bed, much to Waverly’s dismay. She clung onto Nicole, who couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Waves, sweetie, I have to go feed the animals.”

 

Waverly sighed sleepily. “Just a couple more minutes? I’m cold.”

 

“As much as I want to, I can’t,” Nicole told her. “Wynonna will get mad if I’m not outside at five fifteen.”

 

“Fine,” Waverly grumbled. “Go.”

 

Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead before slipping out of bed and heading to her room to get dressed. She met Wynonna by the cow pin and offered her a sleepy, “Good morning.”

 

“Look, Nicole, you’re my best friend,” Wynonna started. “I know we’re supposed to be workmates right now, but I need to make sure we’re clear,” she continued. “Waverly is the purest person in this world and she deserves nothing but love and respect. I know that you love her; I know that. I also know what you do when you get scared. You run; you push people away. You can’t do that with her. I just need you to promise me that you won’t hurt her; that you won’t leave her; that you will love her even when you’re scared. Can you promise me that?”

 

“I promise you that I will never hurt or leave her, Wynonna. I’m going to love her for however long she’ll let me. She has all of me, completely.”

 

“Good,” Wynonna said, relief in her voice.

 

“You have me, too, ‘Nonna,” Nicole told her. “Just because Waverly and I are together now doesn’t mean that I won’t have time for you; won’t make you a priority.”

 

“I know,” Wynonna said softly. “Thank you.”

 

Nicole wasn’t exactly sure what Wynonna was thanking her for. For staying? For loving Waverly? For loving her? Nicole didn’t know, but she was grateful no matter what.

 

“Let’s feed these animals so we can eat,” Wynonna told Nicole.

 

Nicole smiled, taking a moment to look at Wynonna and the rising sun behind her. She knew this is where she belonged. Working on a ranch with her best friend and her girl sleeping soundly upstairs. She knew that when she and Wynonna were done feeding the animals, they would go inside and Wynonna would go straight to the food, while Nicole took the time to greet Waverly with a soft smile and a gentle kiss. The three of them would then enjoy an amazing breakfast that Waverly prepared for them and Nicole would be smiling the whole time.

 

_My girls_ , she would think. _Forever my girls._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?????


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Enjoy another chapter. Oh, and if you aren't imagining Harrison Haught as Ansel Elgort with red hair, then you aren't imagining Harrison Haught. Let me know what you think! Thanks for all the feedback (:

“How do I look?” Nicole asked Wynonna and Waverly as all three of them stood in the living room.

 

“Dude, you’re wearing the same thing you wear everyday,” Wynonna pointed out before taking sip of her Whiskey.

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

“You look amazing, Nicky,” Waverly assured her girlfriend as she adjusted the collar on Nicole’s flannel. She ran her hand down the front of her flannel, smiling. “Doesn’t she, ‘Nonna?” She asked, turning her head and glaring at Wynonna.

 

“You look top shelf, Haughty,” Wynonna said before plopping down onto the couch.

 

“See? There’s no need to get worked up, sweetie,” Waverly told Nicole.

 

Nicole let out a long, deep breath. “I’m just nervous.”

 

“It’s going to be fine,” Waverly tried to assure her. “I know that you haven’t seen him in five years, but I know that he’s going to happy to see you.”

 

Nicole smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Waverly said before leaning in and kissing Nicole softly.

 

“You know,” Wynonna started as she flipped through the channels on TV. “Just because you guys finally admitted that you love each other doesn’t mean that you have to say it every five minutes.”

 

“Ignore her,” Waverly told Nicole. “She’s just stuck between loving a Holliday and a Dolls.”

 

“Up yours,” Wynonna fired back.

 

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door. Instead of walking over and opening it, Nicole just stared at the door with her eyes wide. Waverly took the liberty of walking over to the door and opening it. When she did, there stood the older, boy version of Nicole. Harrison had red, wavy hair like Nicole. His was short and parted to the side. He was wearing black dress pants with a tucked-in button-up and black Oxfords.

 

“Waverly?” Harrison questioned, smiling. “You grew out your hair.”

 

Waverly tossed her long, wavy hair to the side and smiled. “Yeah,” she nodded her head. “Come in.”

 

He stepped into the house and made eye contact with Nicole. “Nicky,” he greeted his little sister. “Did you grow a foot?”

 

“Something like that,” Nicole shrugged. “Hi, Harris.”

 

“You grew up,” he said, setting his carryon on the ground and walking closer to Nicole.

 

“That’s what happens, I guess,” Nicole replied. She really wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Her older brother was standing in front of her, but she felt like she was looking at stranger.

 

“Apparently so,” he agreed, laughing softly.

 

“Did you miss me, Harry?” Wynonna asked as she got off of the couch and walked over to Harrison. “Don’t pretend you didn’t.”

 

Harrison laughed again. “Five years later and you’re still the same ole Wynonna.”

 

“Earp’s don’t change,” Wynonna responded.

 

“I can’t argue with that,” Harrison told her. “And, for the record, I did miss you.”

 

“I knew you did, you sap,” Wynonna teased, patting him on the back. “How’s the arguing business?”

 

“It’s great,” Harrison replied, tucking his hands in his pockets. “I’m one of the lucky ones to get a job right after passing the BAR exam. That is after going through a series of interviews first.”

 

“That’s great, Harry,” Waverly responded, smiling. She was leaning into Nicole now with Nicole’s arm wrapped securely around her waist. Waverly found that she always had to be touching Nicole in some way when they were near each other. It was her way of knowing that Nicole was actually there; that she wasn’t going to run off; that she loved Waverly and Waverly loved her. “You should see how hard Nicky works around here. She and ‘Nonna work all day everyday.”

 

“I’m sure he isn’t interested in hearing about what goes on at the ranch, Waves,” Nicole told her girlfriend. There wasn’t a bitterness in her voice; it wasn’t even cold. She just simply figured that her older brother had no interest in her line of work.

 

“Of course I am,” Harrison assured Nicole. He knew that it would be hard to get through to Nicole after five years of being away from her; after leaving her. He knew that she had built walls up and it was going to take some time to get through to her; to assure her that he was here now. “What do you guys have to do here on a daily basis?”

 

“A lot,” Nicole said, subconsciously pulling Waverly closer. She liked knowing that Waverly was there; liked knowing that Waverly knew she was loved by her. “‘Nonna and I meet at the cow pin at five fifteen every morning and feed all of the animals. After that, we come inside and eat the breakfast that Waves makes for us,” she paused to place a kiss on Waverly’s head. “Then we go back outside and decide what needs to be done that day. Sometimes it’s repairs; sometimes it’s cleaning the stables; sometimes it’s training the horses. It ranges from day to day, really.”

 

“That sounds tiring,” Harrison replied, chuckling softly. “And I thought studying cases and going to court was exhausting.”

 

Nicole shrugged. “I assume that can be mentally exhausting.”

 

“Most definitely,” Harrison nodded his head.

 

“Well, Waverly is making us some mighty fine dinner, as always,” Nicole told Harrison. “After we eat, I can show you to your room.”

 

Harrison would be staying in Nicole’s old room. All of her belongings had been moved out of it and into Waverly’s room, which was now both of their room. She loved sharing a room with Waverly; loved holding her at night; loved waking up to her morning kisses. They had only been dating a week but it was the best week of Nicole’s life. Admittedly, it was the best week of Waverly’s life, too.

 

“That sounds great, thanks,” Harrison said, offering Nicole a genuine smile.

 

Waverly unwrapped herself from Nicole’s arms and said, “It should be about done. I hope you like beef stew, Harry. Oh, and blueberry pie.”

 

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other with wide eyes and smiles. “Pie,” they said at the same time.

 

Waverly rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t help but smile. “I’m living with children,” she quietly said to herself as she walked into the kitchen to check on the stew.

 

“So, Harry,” Wynonna began. “We all know that Nicole has a girlfriend,” she continued. “ _Finally_ ,” she had to add, glancing at Nicole. “But what about you, eh? You got any junk in your trunk, if you know what I’m sayin’.”

 

Nicole had called Harrison the day after she and Waverly had confessed their love to one another. He had congratulated her and told her that she deserved happiness after all that she had been through. She had told him how glad she was that Waverly felt the same way and that she felt completely happy for the first time in a long time.

 

Harrison laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck; something Nicole did when she was nervous as well. “Well, uh,” he started. “There kind of is someone, yeah.”

 

“Well, well, well,” Wynonna rubbed her hands together and Harrison didn’t like where this was going. “We’d be happy to discuss this person over dinner. Wouldn’t we, HaughtyTotty?”

 

Nicole nodded her head. “Yeah, of course.”

 

They did, in fact, talk about Harrison’s love life over dinner. He told them that there was a girl named Alexandra, who was in the same five-year law program that he was in. He said that they hit it off the first time they met and ended up studying together for almost every test. He informed them that he finally got the guts to ask her out before they started their fifth year in the program together. They have been together ever since and he was happier than ever.

 

“I’m glad you found someone,” Nicole told her brother.

 

He grinned. “Thank you. I’m glad you found someone, too.”

 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile before placing her hand on Waverly’s thigh. “Me, too.”

 

They all finished up eating while talking about this and that. Harrison helped Waverly wash the dishes while Wynonna and Nicole went outside to make sure the animals were in for the night.

 

“How do you feel about Harrison being here?” Wynonna asked Nicole as the two of them walked toward the cow pin.

 

Nicole shrugged. “It’s great, I guess.”

 

“You guess?” Wynonna questioned, raising an eyebrow at Nicole.

 

“I don’t want to get into it right now,” Nicole replied. “Let’s just check on the animals, then go back inside, okay?”

 

Wynonna sighed before responding with, “Okay.”

 

That’s exactly what they did. They checked on all of the animals, made sure they were okay, then went inside to find Harrison and Waverly talking over a cup of tea.

 

“Beer?” Wynonna asked Nicole.

 

“Please,” Nicole breathed out, thankful that Wynonna had asked.

 

Waverly looked at Nicole and patted the spot next to her on the couch. “Come sit with me?”

 

Nicole happily obliged and went and sat next to Waverly, who took Nicole’s arm and wrapped it around herself. Wynonna returned with two beers and handed one to Nicole before plopping down on the opposite side of Nicole.

 

“What do you guys usually do before you turn in for the night?” Harrison asked from his spot on the chair before taking a sip of his tea.

 

“You’re looking at it,” Wynonna replied before taking a swig of her beer. “Sometimes we watch a movie or TV and sometimes we just sit here and talk.”

 

“Is it always just you three?” Harrison asked.

 

“No,” Nicole shook her head. Waverly had set her cup of tea down on the coffee table and snuggled her whole body into Nicole. “There’s Chrissy, Perry, Jeremy, Doc, and Dolls. We’re a family, all of us.”

 

“We have family dinners on Friday nights at Shorty’s. Three days a week, Dolls, Wynonna, and Nicole train in the shed outside,” she told Harrison. “We have family game night usually on Sunday’s, and every month we have Family Fun Night.”

 

“Tomorrow’s Friday, so does that mean I get to join the family dinner at Shorty’s?”

 

“Of course,” Waverly smiled at him. “You’re Nicky’s family, which makes you our family.”

 

Nicole took a long swig of her beer. “Who wants to watch a movie?”

 

“Can it be _Coyote Ugly_?” Wynonna asked enthusiastically.

 

“We just watched that one last week,” Waverly complained before snuggling into Nicole further, if that was even possible.

 

“Are you cold, baby?” Nicole asked Waverly, the term of endearment slipping off of her tongue with ease. It was the first time she had referred to Waverly as anything besides “Waves” or “sweetie.”

 

Waverly shook her head because, honestly, she was warm. Nicole made her feel warm and she calling Waverly “baby” made her feel even warmer. She kissed Nicole’s chest before laying her head back down on it.

 

“It’s the best movie out there, babygirl,” Wynonna insisted, already getting off of the couch and putting the movie into the DVD player. “Even Haughtstuff thinks so.”

 

“It really is the best movie out there, darlin’,” she told her girlfriend, her southern drawl coming in full affect. All it took for Nicole’s accent to come out was a beer or two or her getting pissed off.

 

“Fine,” Waverly huffed her agreement.

 

Nicole kissed the top of her head. “You can pick the movie next time, sweetheart.”

 

Wynonna plopped back down onto the couch and hit “play.” She kicked her feet up onto the coffee table, much to Waverly’s dismay, and leaned back into the cushions. Harrison made himself comfy on the chair, kicking out the footrest. Waverly had her arms wrapped around Nicole with her head on her chest and Nicole’s arms were protectively wrapped around Waverly. All four of them settled into a comfortable silence and focused on the movie.

 

By the time the movie was over, both Wynonna and Waverly were asleep on Nicole. Wynonna had her head resting on Nicole’s shoulder and was cuddled up to her side. Waverly still had her head on Nicole’s chest and was cooing softly in her sleep. Harrison and Nicole were the only two still awake.

 

“They look comfy,” Harrison commented, looking at Nicole as the ending credits rolled on the TV screen.

 

“Yeah,” Nicole smiled. _My girls_ , she thought to herself. “I’m pretty tired myself.”

 

“Me, too,” Harrison admitted, succumbing to a yawn. “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

 

“Goodnight, Harris.”

 

“Night, Nicky,” Harrison stopped and smiled at Nicole before turning and heading up the stairs.

 

Nicole gently tapped Waverly’s shoulder in order to wake her up. “Baby, c’mon,” she said softly. “It’s time to go upstairs.”

 

Waverly stirred awake and lifted her head off of Nicole’s chest. “M’sleepy.”

 

“I know, sweetie,” Nicole replied. “Just go on upstairs and I’ll be up there in a minute, okay?”

 

Waverly just nodded her head before getting off of the couch and making her way upstairs. Nicole slowly laid Wynonna down on the couch, grabbed a blanket out of the closet for her, then covered her up.

 

“Night, Earp,” Nicole whispered before turning off the TV, then heading upstairs. When she got into the room, Waverly was passed out on the bed under all of her blankets. Nicole laughed softly before changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed next to her girl, who immediately cuddled up to her.

 

Nicole never thought she’d get here; she never thought that she would end up running the Earp Family Ranch with her best friend and her girlfriend. When she first moved to Purgatory all those years ago, she didn’t know anyone besides her Aunt Melissa. She met Wynonna and Waverly at Shorty’s when her aunt took her and Harrison out to dinner. Melissa and Gus were close friends, so Gus introduced her nieces to Harrison and Nicole. Nicole immediately formed a bond with them and the three of them became unstoppable. Even then, she never thought that she would get to tell all of Purgatory that Wynonna was her best friend and she sure as hell never thought that she would be lucky enough to kiss Waverly Earp, but here she is, holding her girl with her best friend sleeping on the couch downstairs and their ranch outside. Nicole wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

 

The next morning, Wynonna and Nicole went about their usual routine. Once they were finished, they joined Harrison and Waverly for breakfast. Throughout breakfast, they all talked about what they were going to do during the day. Wynonna was going to go to the big city to pick up some more hog feed, chicken feed, and barrels of hay. Nicole was going to clean the stables, wash off the hogs, weigh the new calves, then go into town and help Sheriff Nedley with some repairs around the precinct. Waverly was going to work on training the horses for the rodeo and Harrison was going to job shadow Nicole.

 

“I’ll be back this afternoon,” Wynonna told them before kissing Waverly on the forehead, fist bumping Nicole, then waving a goodbye to Harrison.

 

“Let me go grab my Stetson, then we can head outside,” Nicole told her brother. She grabbed her Stetson, put it on, kissed Waverly softly with a whispered, “I love you,” then headed outside with Harrison trailing behind her. “First, we’re going to wash off the hogs, then make ‘em some new mud puddles. The mud is how they stay cooled off during these hot times.”

 

“Interesting,” Harrison replied, trying to keep up with Nicole’s long strides.

 

Nicole grabbed the hose, then starting spraying the hogs. They weren’t fully grown yet being Nicole had just bought them about three weeks ago. They were around five months old and still growing. Once she was done hosing them off, she sprayed the dirt around them in order to make new mud puddles for them to cool off in. The whole thing took her around fifteen minutes.

 

“Alright,” she said as she turned off the hose and set it aside. “Now we’ve got to go and weigh the new calves. We have to keep up with how much they weigh because once they weigh 1,000 pounds or so, we have to take them to the big city to get slaughtered.”

 

“How do you weigh them exactly?”

 

“It’s a process, but it isn’t too hard,” Nicole responded. “First you have to measure the circumference of the cow itself, then you have to measure the length of it. After that, you’ve gotta multiply the circumference by the circumference, then multiply that number by the body length. Once you do that, you have to divide by 300, then you get the cow’s weight.”

 

“It really is a process,” Harrison said as he let out a breathy laugh.

 

“Indeed it is,” Nicole nodded her head as the two of them made their way to the cow pin. All of the cows were out in the pasture like they usually were during the day. At night, Wynonna and Nicole would herd them into the pin, which was located right off of the pasture.

 

Nicole demonstrated how to measure the cows as she measured all fifteen of them. The process took a little over an hour. Harrison was actually interested in the whole thing and he paid attention to every move Nicole made. She was a professional when it came to animals and running the ranch.

 

“You’re really good at running this place, Nicky,” Harrison told his little sister once she was done weighing the cattle.

 

“Thanks, Harris,” Nicole offered him a small smile. “But this place wouldn’t run without Wynonna and Waverly.”

 

“I can see why,” Harrison replied. His short, red hair was blowing in the slight breeze that the day had going. “The three of you make it look easy and you’re one hell of a team.”

 

“It’s nothing easy but we always find a way to make things work,” Nicole responded, taking off her Stetson in order to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, then placing it back on top of her head. “Waverly should be out here any minute to take the horses training, then we have to clean the stables. The whole process is so much easier when the horses are actually out of the stables.”

 

By the time they walked over to the stables, Waverly had already put Pilot and Shadow out in the field and was working on saddling Barton. She was in her full riding gear, helmet and all.

 

“Perfect timing, Waves,” Nicole said to her girlfriend, who smiled at her.

 

“Today I’m going to decide which horse I’m competing with in the rodeo. So far Pilot has been the one pulling through, but Barton is right up there with him. Shadow, on the other hand, can’t round a barrel to save her life.”

 

“She’s getting old,” Nicole told Waverly. “If I get a say in any of this, I feel like Pilot is your best bet. He’s the youngest, but he’s got a kick to him. I’ve seen you train with him, it’s flawless.”

 

“Of course you get a say in it, baby,” Waverly said to Nicole. “Thank you for your input. After I train with Barton, I’m going to train with Pilot, then I’ll make him final decision.”

 

“Sounds good,” Nicole spoke, leaning in and kissing Waverly on the cheek. “Go get ‘em, baby.”

 

Waverly blushed, then got on Barton and kicked his side in order to make him start trotting. Once they were out of the stables, Nicole turned to Harrison and asked, “Are you ready to learn how to clean stables?”

 

Harrison laughed and said, “Sure.”

 

By the time they were done cleaning the stables, it was time for lunch so the two of them went inside the house and made some sandwiches. They quickly ate them, then washed them down with some lemonade that Waverly had made. Before they headed back outside, Nicole made Waverly a sandwich and grabbed her a bottle of water.

 

“Do you think you could teach me how to ride a horse?” Harrison asked Nicole while they were walking towards where Waverly trains the horses. It was a area of extra field they had where they had put barrels and others obstacles Waverly needed in order to properly train the horses.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Nicole nodded her head. “We have some time before I have to be at the precinct to help the Sheriff with some repairs. I’ll teach you after we drop off this food to Waverly.”

 

Once they reached the training grounds, Nicole whistled to get Waverly’s attention. Waverly pulled on the reigns so that Barton would come to a halt. She got off of him, then walked over to Nicole, who held up the sandwich and the bottle of water with a smile on her face.

 

“I love you so much,” Waverly told her as she gratefully accepted the sandwich and water. “I’m _starving_.”

 

“You looked good out there,” Nicole replied, taking in the sight of her girl. There was no denying that Waverly was sexy, even when she was wearing riding gear and was covered in sweat.

 

“Thanks, sweetie,” Waverly smiled. “What’re you guys up to?”

 

“I’m going to teach Harris how to ride a horse, then I have to go into town to help Nedley.”

 

“Have fun,” Waverly said, winking at Nicole. “I’ll see you after?”

 

“Definitely,” Nicole assured her before leaning in and kissing her sweetly. “Be careful. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Nicky.”

 

Harrison and Nicole headed over to the field where Pistol and Shadow were. Nicole quickly grabbed a couple of saddles and put them on each of the horses.

 

“Alright, you’re going to ride Shadow because she’s more relaxed than Pistol is,” Nicole told Harrison. “In order to get on the horse without hurting them or yourself, you have to stick your foot in this hole,” she explained as she pointed to the strap that was hanging at the horses side. “Once you do that, you’ve got to swing your other leg over,” she informed him. “Here, watch me.” She walked over to Pistol, then climbed onto him with ease. “It’s as simple as pie.”

 

Harrison nodded his head. “Okay,” he said before placing his foot in the slot. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah, now swing your other leg over.”

 

Harrison did as he was instructed and he got onto Shadow with no problems.

 

“‘Atta boy,” Nicole smiled. “Alright, now these are called reigns,” she said, holding up the reigns. “This is how you tell the horse which way to go and when you want him to slow down.”

 

“Simple enough,” Harrison replied, gripping the reigns.

 

“When you want the horse to go, you have to use the slots that your feet are in and kick the side of the horse. The harder you kick, the faster they’ll go. Understand?”

 

Harrison nodded his head. “I think I’ve got it, yeah.”

 

“Alright, let’s take a little stroll, then. Nothing too crazy with it being your first time riding and all,” Nicole told him. “C’mon, Pistol,” she said to the horse, gently kicking his side in order for him to start walking. “You coming, Harris?”

 

“Yeah,” he said before doing the same thing that Nicole just did. He smiled when Shadow started trotting. “This is cool.”

 

“Yeah, I always go riding when I need to think,” Nicole told her brother.

 

“I see why,” Harrison commented. “If I could do this all of the time in Boston, I would.”

 

They rode in silence for awhile and Nicole showed him the deeper depths of the ranch. They rode for about an hour before heading back to the field and getting off of the horses. Nicole put the saddles away, then the two of them got into her truck and rode into town.

 

“Good afternoon, Sheriff,” Nicole greeted Nedley as she and Harrison walked into his office.

 

“Howdy, Nicole,” Nedley greeted her back.

 

“Do you remember Harrison?”

 

“How do you do, Sheriff?” Harrison asked, offering his hand for Nedley to shake.

 

Nedley shook his hand. “It’s about time you came back to Purgatory, son.”

 

“Just here for a visit, sir,” Harrison told him. “I live in Boston now.”

 

“Good for you,” Nedley replied. “Alright, Nicole, I need you to fix up some stuff around here. Harrison, do you know your way around a toolbox?”

 

“I have some experience,” Harrison responded, his hands tucked into his pockets.

 

“You keep an eye on him, Haught,” Nedley told Nicole.

 

Nicole smiled. “Yes, sir.”

 

Harrison and Nicole worked on the repairs that Nedley needed done. Harrison only messed up a couple of times, which Nicole was thrilled about. The whole ordeal took them about two hours. After Nedley thanked them, the two of them were on their way back to the homestead so they could shower and get ready for dinner.

 

“Everything go smoothly in the big city?” Nicole asked Wynonna as she and Harrison walked through the door.

 

Wynonna, who was nursing a beer, her hair freshly washed, nodded her head. “Yeah, I got everything we needed.”

 

“Great,” Nicole replied, offering her a dimpled smile. “Where’s Waves?”

 

“In the shower,” Wynonna responded.

 

“You can shower after me, Harris,” Nicole told her brother.

 

“Fine by me,” Harrison said before sitting down on the couch next to Wynonna.

 

Nicole headed upstairs into her and Waverly’s bedroom. Waverly was in there, freshly showered, in only a towel. Nicole’s breath got caught in her throat and she let out a few coughs.

 

“Oh, hey, babe,” Waverly greeted her with her trademark smile. “You okay?”

 

Nicole sobered up her coughing and nodded her head. “Yeah, I, uh…” she paused, taking in Waverly. Her hair was down and dripping with water and she looked absolutely beautiful. Nicole had yet to see Waverly completely naked. Sure, they made out and things would get heated fast and shirts would get thrown, but they hadn’t taken things to the next level yet. Nicole didn’t want to do anything Waverly wasn’t ready for. It took all of her self control not to walk over to Waverly and take her right then and there. “I’m getting ready to shower.”

 

Waverly, completely oblivious to how Nicole was feeling right now, grabbed her lotion off of her vanity and started applying it on her legs. “Good ‘cause I can smell you from here.”

 

Nicole laughed softly. “I love it when you say such sweet things to me, Waverly Earp.”

 

“Give me a kiss, then go shower.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole said before walking over to Waverly and pecking her on the lips.

 

Once everyone was showered and ready to go, they climbed into Waverly’s Jeep and headed to Shorty’s. Everyone was already there and talking away.

 

“Hey, misfits,” Wynonna greeted the group with a smile. “Who’s ready to eat?” She asked before sitting down in her usual spot between Dolls and Doc.

 

“Guys, this is my older brother, Harrison,” Nicole introduced Harrison. “Harris, you remember Chrissy and Perry from high school, yeah?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Harrison smiled. “How’re you guys?”

 

“Oh my gosh, it really is Harrison Haught,” Chrissy beamed. “I haven’t seen you since Nicky’s graduation, which was-“

 

“Five years ago,” Harrison finished for her.

 

“It’s good to see you, man,” Perry told Harrison. “How long has it been since you touched a football?”

 

Harrison laughed. “Oh, boy,” he sighed, sitting down at the end of the booth. “I haven’t touched one since we won the championship senior year.”

 

“I gotta admit, neither have I.”

 

Waverly sat down next to Chrissy and Nicole pulled up a chair since Harrison had taken her spot. “Harrison, this is Jeremy Chetri,” Nicole pointed to Jeremy. “This is Xavier Dolls,” she then pointed to Dolls. “And this is Doc Holliday.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Harrison told them, smiling.

 

“I am happy to meet your acquaintance, Harrison,” Doc replied.

 

“Harrison, you have to come to Perry’s and my wedding,” Chrissy told Harrison, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“You guys are engaged? Congratulations,” Harrison responded.

 

Chrissy held up her ring finger for him to see the diamond that set upon it. “We’re waiting until next summer to get married.”

 

“I’d love to come, thank you.”

 

“Alright, nerds, let’s order some food,” Wynonna told the gang, attempting to get one of the waitress’s attention.

 

All of them sat there and talked about anything and everything. They caught each other up on what was going on in their lives and some of them even made suggestions about what they should do for Family Fun Night next month. They also caught Harrison up on what he had been missing out on for the past five years. It was a great night full of laughs and reminiscing.

 

Once they all got home, they plopped on the couch and sat there in silence for awhile. Wynonna was reading some magazine, Waverly and Nicole were stealing kisses and whispering sweet nothings to one another, and Harrison was in deep thought about what he had to give Nicole.

 

“Nicky?” Harrison said, trying to get Nicole’s attention.

 

Nicole, who was in the midst of tickling Waverly, stopped and stared at her older brother. “Yeah?”

 

Harrison cleared his throat before getting up off the chair and reaching into his back pocket for a white envelope. “I was going to give you this before I left tomorrow, but I figured that I might as well give it to you now,” he told her, offering her the envelope.

 

“What’s this?” Nicole asked as she examined the outside of the envelope. All it had on it was her name written in black pen.

 

“Just open it,” Harrison encouraged her, his arms at his sides.

 

Nicole opened it and pulled out the letter that was enclosed. She read aloud:

 

_Dear Nicole,_

 

_We know that you might not want anything to do with us, but we are reaching out to you in hopes that you will come home. We want to show you that we have changed. We aren’t the same people who gave you and your brother up all those years ago. We made amends with your bother and we want to make one with you, too. You’re our little girl, Nicole. There aren’t any words that could justify the regret that we feel for having left you. Your brother tells us that you are happy in Purgatory, but we feel that you would be happier here in Boston with us. This is your home, Nicole. Should you decide to come home and live with us, your father has a job lined up for you in his office. You could start anew and get out of that little town. This is your chance to live the life you deserve. Let us love you._

 

_All our love,_

_Clara and William Haught_

 

Nicole had tears streaming down her face. They weren’t tears of happiness or love; they were tears of anger, betrayal, and resentment. She folded the letter back up and shoved it in Harrison’s chest. “Tell them thanks but no thanks,” she muttered, wiping her tears off of her face.

 

“Nicole, if you would just-“

 

“No!” Nicole shouted, scaring both Wynonna and Waverly. “Why the hell would they think that I would want to go back there?!”

 

Harrison sighed, setting the letter down on the coffee table. “They just want you to see that they’ve changed.”

 

“Changed?!” Nicole questioned, laughing with no real humor. “From what I read in that letter, they haven’t changed at all! They’re still the same people who abandoned us!”

 

“No, they aren’t,” Harrison tried to assure his little sister. “If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have been able to get into the five-year law program. After I graduated from the program, they bought me a house. They love us, Nicole.”

 

“They don’t love us!” Nicole yelled, more tears streaming down her face. “If they loved us, they wouldn’t have dropped us off here like we meant nothing to them; if they loved us, they wouldn’t have waited so long to reach out; if they loved us, they would put us first. They don’t love us; they just want to make amends so they can feel better about themselves!”

 

“Belive what you want, but they really do love us.”

 

“They bought your love, Harrison!” Nicole shouted. Her face was red with anger and her eyes were puffy. “My love can’t be bought!”

 

“They didn’t buy my love!” Harrison yelled back.

 

“Yes, they did!” Nicole screamed. “You can’t see it because you’re too much like them!”

 

“How the hell am I too much like them?!”

 

“You left me!” Nicole yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her brother. “After you promised that you’d never leave, you left! You didn’t even say goodbye! You just _left_!”

 

“I regret that everyday, Nicky,” Harrison admitted, his voice softening a little bit. “I do,” he added. “But I reached out to you and you reached back out to me. Why can’t you do that with our parents?”

 

“Because you’re my brother, Harrison!” Nicole yelled.

 

“They’re your parents!” Harrison yelled back.

 

“No!” Nicole shook her head. “They haven’t been my parents since I was ten-years-old! They may be your parents, but they sure as hell aren’t mine!”

 

“Whatever, Nicole,” Harrison huffed. “I hope you know what you’re giving up: your family.”

 

“Screw you!” Nicole screamed. She was angrier than she had ever been. Her fists were clenched and her face was tear-stained. “They’re not my family! Those two are my family!” She pointed at Wynonna and Waverly, who were watching intensely. “I love them with everything in me! They’re the only ones who stayed! They’re my _home_!”

 

“What about me?” Harrison asked, tears in his eyes.

 

“You can go back to Boston,” Nicole told him, a fresh set of tears spilling out of her eyes. “I need to get out of here.” She grabbed her truck keys and headed straight for the door.

 

“Nicky…” Waverly called, her chin quivering.

 

Wynonna wrapped Waverly up in her arms. “Let her go, babygirl. She needs to breathe.”

 

“Nicole,” Harrison tried, but it was too late; Nicole was already gone. He looked at Wynonna and Waverly. Wynonna was holding a crying Waverly in her arms. He shook his head before storming up the stairs.

 

“What if she doesn’t come back?” Waverly asked through her tears. Her whole body was shaking.

 

“She’ll come back, babygirl,” Wynonna assured Waverly. It was the truth. No matter how mad Nicole got; no matter how angry she was when she left, she always came back. She had gotten into plenty of fights with Wynonna, which ended with Nicole leaving the homestead in a hurry. It’s how she would cool down and think rationally. “She always comes back.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Here's another chapter. This is basically just a filler chapter and involves apologies and tears but overall happiness. Enjoy!

While they waited for Nicole to return, Wynonna took the liberty of going upstairs and talking Harrison. Waverly had finally calmed down enough to drink a cup of tea and watch TV while snuggled up in a blanket. Wynonna had kissed her on the temple before making her way upstairs and into Nicole’s old room where he was staying.

 

When she got up there, Harrison was pacing back and forth. His hair was a mess, which meant he must have been running his hands through it. It also looked like he had been crying.

 

Wynonna softly knocked on the open door in hopes of getting his attention. He stopped pacing and just stared at Wynonna, like he was waiting for her to say something. “Can we talk?”

 

He nodded his head, inviting her into the room. She shut the door before going and sitting down on the bed.

 

“Look,” she started, intertwining her hands together and resting her elbows on her thighs. “Nicole is my best friend. We’ve had some rough times, but she has always been my best friend. By me being her best friend, I get to be the one to tell you that you need to back off of her. If she doesn’t want to talk to her parents; if she doesn’t want to go to Boston, you can’t force her. That’s her decision.”

 

Harrison sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. “I know,” he replied, his hands falling back down to his sides. “But she’s my little sister. You know what it’s like to have a little sister.”

 

“Yeah, but I also don’t force my little sister to do things she doesn’t want to do,” Wynonna told him. “And I never left Waverly. Not even when things got rough; not even when I wanted to. You did, though. You left Nicole and didn’t even give her a heads up.”

 

“What was I supposed to say?” Harrison asked, raising his eyebrows. “‘Hey, sis, congrats on graduating high school. Oh, and I plan on leaving next week. See ya’?”

 

Wynonna shrugged. “Maybe,” she responded. “At least then she wouldn’t have felt like she did something wrong; like she wasn’t good enough for anyone, not even her own brother.”

 

“She felt that way?”

 

“Feels that way, actually,” Wynonna corrected him. “She almost didn’t tell Waverly that she was in love with her because of the fact that she felt like she wasn’t good enough for her. And, yeah, after you left, she became cold, hard. She wouldn’t talk to anyone and when she did, she was always on the verge of tears.”

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her like that; to make sure feel that way.”

 

“Yeah, well, you did,” Wynonna informed him, standing up. “She was _broken_. You weren’t the one who had to break down her walls all over again; you weren’t the one who comforted her while she was crying; you weren’t the one who had to constantly assure her that there was nothing wrong with her; that she was good enough. You were just the one who left her in this shitty town.”

 

“You don’t understand, Wynonna,” Harrison told her, tears forming in his eyes. “I couldn’t wait to get out of here; couldn’t wait to be free from this place.”

 

“You think I don’t understand that? You think I don’t know what it’s like to want to leave?” Wynonna questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together. “I’ve had days where I would just think about packing all of my stuff in my truck and driving somewhere that isn’t here. But I stay because Waverly and Nicole are my family and you don’t abandon family.”

 

“I can’t take back what I did, but I can try to make it better.”

 

Wynonna shook her head. “I think you ruined that chance, buddy,” she said. “She wants you to leave. You hurt her all over again.”

 

“All I did was bring a letter that our parents asked me to bring,” Harrison defended himself.

 

“She told you weeks before you came here that she didn’t want anything to do with your parents; that she didn’t want to go back to Boston,” Wynonna replied, her voice drenched in anger. “But you brought that stupid letter anyway and look what happened. She left because she’s pissed off and hurt and Waverly is a wreck right now.”

 

“I-“

 

“You need to understand that she doesn’t need your parent’s apologies; she doesn’t need their approval,” she cut Harrison off. “She’s already good.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Harrison nodded his head. “I’ll back off,” he told Wynonna. “I won’t push her into something she doesn’t want to do.”

 

“Good,” Wynonna said. “I don’t know when she’s coming back, but you need to get your stuff packed. She wants you to go back to Boston and I have to respect that.”

 

“I understand,” Harrison sighed. “I’ll see if I can catch a flight tonight.”

 

Wynonna just nodded her head before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. When she got back downstairs, Waverly was sound asleep on the couch. Wynonna smiled to herself before going to the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the fridge. It was nearing ten o’clock now and Nicole had been gone for two hours. Wynonna knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep until Nicole returned home so she made herself comfortable on the couch while nursing a beer and flipped through the TV channels.

 

When she and Nicole would get into fights that ended with Nicole leaving, Wynonna would always wait up for her. When Nicole got home, they would have a nice, long talk about what had been bothering them and what their fight was about. Their talks would usually end with apologies, hugs, and silent “I love you’s.”

 

In the midst of Wynonna’s beer drinking and TV watching, Harrison came down the stairs carrying his luggage. His hair was still disoriented and his shirt wasn’t tucked-in like it usually was. “My flight leaves in a couple of hours. I already called a taxi to take me to the airport. It should be here any minute.”

 

Wynonna took a swig of her beer before saying, “She’s going to need time to sort her thoughts.”

 

Harrison ran his free hand through his hair. “I know,” he agreed. “Can you tell her that I’m sorry?”

 

“Those aren’t my words to say,” Wynonna replied. “When she’s ready to talk to you, she will talk to you. When that time comes, you can tell her yourself.”

 

“Okay,” he sighed. There was a honk that came from outside, which meant Harrison’s taxi was here. “My ride’s here,” he said as he headed for the door. He opened it, but turned back to Wynonna before leaving. “I’m glad that she has you guys; I’m glad that she isn’t alone. She deserves people who love her unconditionally.”

 

“She’s never been alone with us,” Wynonna assured him. “We love her for who she is and she’s one hell of a girl.”

 

“Yeah,” Harrison agreed, smiling for the first time since the fight. “She is.” Those were his last words before he closed the door and left Purgatory.

 

Nicole didn’t return that night, which meant Wynonna didn’t sleep. Waverly woke up every so often and asked if Nicole was home yet. When Wynonna would shake her head, Waverly would start crying again and eventually fall back asleep. It was a long night full of tears, yawns, and alcohol.

 

Nicole finally came through the door at five o’clock in the morning. Wynonna had her head leaned over the back of the couch, her legs propped up on the coffee table, and her eyes barely opened. Waverly’s head was in Wynonna’s lap and she was sleeping softly with tear-stained cheeks. They both looked a mess and Nicole’s heart broke a little at the sight. Nicole, whose hair was tousled; Nicole, whose flannel was untucked; Nicole, whose eyes were bloodshot.

 

Wynonna lifted her head off of the couch and looked at Nicole. “Do you feel better?”

 

Nicole shook her head. “No.” Her voice was hoarse and tired. Oh, so tired.

 

Wynonna sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. “He’s gone.”

 

Nicole looked at the ground. “I figured,” she said softly, her arms crossed at her chest. “How is she?” She asked, looking at Waverly.

 

“She spent the night sleeping and crying,” Wynonna informed her best friend.

 

Nicole sighed, feeling like she could cry again. She didn’t want to cry anymore; she was _tired_ of crying. She had spent the whole damn night crying, drinking, and walking the streets of Purgatory. “And you?”

 

Wynonna shrugged. She gently lifted Waverly’s head so that she could get off of the couch. Once she was free, she slowly let Waverly’s head fall on the couch cushion, which made her stir a little before falling back asleep. “I didn’t sleep,” Wynonna told Nicole. “I always wait up for you when you take off.”

 

“I know,” Nicole replied, tucking her hands into her jean pockets.

 

“You never stay out all night.”

 

“‘Nonna, I had to get away,” Nicole responded. “It felt like he was suffocating me; like my parents were suffocating me.”

 

“I can understand that,” Wynonna said, walking over to the coatrack and grabbing her Stetson. “But you have her to think about now,” she reminded Nicole, gesturing to Waverly as she put her Stetson on. “Your actions affect her; they affect me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole apologized and she meant it. She didn’t want to hurt either of them or make them think that she wasn’t ever going to come back. She always came back to them, _always_.

 

“I know,” Wynonna said and she did know. She always knew that Nicole was sorry for taking off, but she also knew that it was something she needed to do. They all had their ways of dealing with anger. Wynonna drank, Waverly cried, and Nicole ran. “We need to do our morning chores. Fix yourself up and meet me at the cow pin.”

 

Nicole did as Wynonna asked and went upstairs to put on a new pair of jeans, a new flannel, and quickly brush her teeth. When she looked presentable, she went back downstairs and couldn’t resist kissing Waverly’s head and whispering, “I love you,” before going outside.

 

They worked in silence. It was a terrible, deafening silence. Nicole knew Wynonna wasn’t upset with her, but she also knew that it would be a whole different story with the younger Earp. When Wynonna was upset with Nicole, she would yell and push—sometimes punch—and they would settle it. When Waverly was mad, she yelled as well but she also cried.

 

They knew there wasn’t going to be any breakfast this morning because of the night they had all endeared. They weren’t even shocked when they walked inside and didn’t smell a breakfast buffet. They were shocked, however, when they saw that Waverly was nowhere to be seen downstairs.

 

“She’s probably showering or something,” Wynonna shrugged, going into the kitchen to make herself some sort of breakfast.

 

Nicole decided to go upstairs and see where Waverly was. She found her in their room, getting dressed.

 

“Finally decided to come home, huh?” She said, not even looking at Nicole. She was in the midst of tucking her shirt into her jeans.

 

“Baby, I-“

 

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Waverly interrupted her. There was an edge to her voice, which gave Nicole warning that she should tread lightly. “I understand that the fight you and Harrison had was intense and nasty, but you just _left_ and didn’t return all night.”

 

Nicole sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I wasn’t thinking straight and I didn’t want to say or do anything that I would regret.”

 

Waverly finally looked at her and Nicole finally saw her tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes that looked heavy. “You can’t keep leaving when you’re upset, Nicole,” she told her girlfriend. “Wynonna didn’t sleep, Harrison left, and I cried all night.”

 

“Would you rather me stay and take out my anger here?”

 

“Honestly? Yes, I would,” Waverly admitted. “Because then ‘Nonna and I wouldn’t have to worry about where you are or if you’re okay. If you’re here, then we can help you and figure it out.”

 

Nicole shook her head. “It’s better for me to leave and work it out on my own.”

 

Waverly huffed. “Well, it’s not better for me!” She snapped, walking closer to Nicole. “I was a mess all night! Wynonna, though she won’t admit it, was, too! You can’t leave like that anymore!”

 

“Wave-“

 

“No!” Waverly cut her off, poking her in the chest with her finger. “I’m establishing a new rule,” she continued, jabbing Nicole in the chest again. “No matter how angry you get; no matter how much you want to leave, you can’t. No more running, Nicole. Promise me.”

 

Nicole took Waverly into her arms and held her close. “Okay,” she said softly. “I promise.”

 

Waverly let herself cry into Nicole’s chest. “Thank you.”

 

Nicole held a shaking Waverly and allowed herself to tear up a little bit. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “You know that no matter how far I go I’m always coming back, right? This is my home; you and Wynonna are my home.”

 

Waverly held onto Nicole tighter. “So you don’t want to go back to Boston?”

 

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “No,” she assured her. “I don’t want anything to do with my parents, or Harrison at this point.”

 

Waverly pulled away and wiped her tears. “I think Harrison is just blinded by the love he never got as a child. I think that’s why he’s pushing you so hard to contact your parents, because he wants you to feel the love he finally has, bought or not.”

 

“I gave him all of my love, Waves,” Nicole started, running her hand through her hair. “He used to be my favorite person. Was that not enough?”

 

“Baby, it’s not that it wasn’t enough,” Waverly tried to assure her girlfriend. “It’s that he was missing a huge part of him that he only just rediscovered five years ago. He was probably hurting because the two people who were supposed to love him more than anything in the world just _didn’t_.” She paused, taking a moment to look for a reaction from Nicole. “And now that he thinks they love him and aren’t buying his love, he wants you to experience it because he cares about you.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Nicole said, anger evident in her voice. “If he wants me to experience their love so damn bad, then why didn’t he take me with him five years ago?! If he cares about me, then why did he leave me?!”

 

Waverly could see Nicole being broken all over again. She didn’t want her to form back into the Nicole she was when Harrison first left five years ago, yet she could see it happening right in front of her eyes. “I don’t know,” she replied honestly because she truly didn’t know. She wished she knew what to say; what to do to make Nicole’s pain go away.

 

Nicole took a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t want to think about this anymore,” she responded. “Can we go eat some breakfast?”

 

Waverly nodded. “Of course, sweetie.”

 

The two of them walked downstairs and joined Wynonna at the kitchen table.

 

“Do you want some toast, baby?” Waverly asked.

 

Nicole offered Waverly a small smile. “That’d be great, thank you.”

 

Waverly kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome.”

 

Nicole looked at Wynonna, who was eating cereal. She looked tired, exhausted even, and Nicole knew that it was her fault. The poor girl hadn’t slept all night because of _her_. She knew that she and Wynonna needed to have a serious talk, but honestly she didn’t have the energy for it right now. Having the conversation with Waverly she just had took a lot out of her and she didn’t think she could deal with another screaming, crying Earp right now.

 

“Listen, ‘Nonna-“

 

“I’m going to go to sleep,” she said, cutting Nicole off. “I called Doc and he said he’d look after the ranch today.”

 

“Wy-“ Nicole tried again.

 

“G’night.” And with that, she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, not even bothering to finish her cereal.

 

Nicole sighed. “She’s pissed at me.”

 

Waverly set a plate with two pieces of toast on it in front of Nicole. “She’s scared,” she told Nicole, setting a cup of milk by the plate of toast. She grabbed her breakfast, then sat down next to Nicole.

 

“Of?”

 

“She won’t admit it right now, but she was just as scared as I was that you weren’t going to come back,” Waverly said before taking a drink of her orange juice. “Do you remember when you fell out of a tree in middle school and broke your arm? She didn’t talk to you for, like, a week because she was scared.”

 

“Or the time when I got a concussion when playing basketball in high school and she didn’t talk to me for a few days,” Nicole added. “I feel like an idiot. I never meant to scare her.”

 

“You’re not an idiot, babe,” Waverly assured her. “Impulsive, yes, but not an idiot.”

 

Nicole took a bite of her toast and sighed. She needed to fix things with Wynonna as soon as possible.

 

“You both need to get some rest before you have a much needed conversation,” Waverly told Nicole. “You know she always tells you what’s wrong over a beer and TV.”

 

“You’re right,” Nicole said, leaning over and kissing Waverly’s temple.

 

After she finished eating her toast and drinking her milk, Nicole headed upstairs to get some sleep. She changed into sweatpants and sports bra before crawling into bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

 

She woke up to gun shots. She quickly got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw Wynonna holding a glass of whiskey while shooting a gun. She sighed, put on a t-shirt, then headed downstairs.

 

“Hi, baby, how’d you sl-“ Waverly started, but stopped when she noticed how fast Nicole was walking. “What’re you doing?”

 

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Nicole replied, slipping on her tennis shoes. She opened the door and shut it behind her before making her way towards Wynonna. When she reached her, Wynonna didn’t even so much as look at her. “Wynonna.”

 

“Can’t hear you,” Wynonna said as she shot the gun.

 

Nicole huffed and reached for the gun. “Would you stop?!” She shouted. “We need to talk.”

 

Wynonna took a swig of her whiskey. “I’d rather not.”

 

Nicole let go of the gun and rolled her eyes. “So you’re just going to ignore me until you feel like talking?”

 

Wynonna nodded her head, aiming the gun back at the glass bottles she had been shooting at. “Yup.”

 

Nicole stood in front of Wynonna, the gun now aiming directly at her.

 

“Move.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll shoot.”

 

“No, you won’t.”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

“I dare you.”

 

“Screw you,” Wynonna muttered, dropping the gun to her side.

 

“What’s your problem?” Nicole asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

“You!” Wynonna shouted. “You are my problem!”

 

Nicole sighed for what felt like the one thousandth time today. “I know that you’re-“

 

“Pissed?!” Wynonna finished for her. “Yeah, I’m pissed!” She yelled. “I’m pissed because you’re a fucking jerk!”

 

“How am I a jerk?” Nicole asked.

 

“You left!” Wynonna screamed. “You were gone for so long that I didn’t think you were going to come back!” She yelled, dropping her gun and walking closer to Nicole. “How dare you make me think that you were leaving for good! How dare you break my fucking heart!”

 

“That wasn’t my intention, Wynonna,” Nicole assured her best friend. “But, like I told Waverly, I had to cool off.”

 

“I understand that!” Wynonna shouted, tears building in her eyes. “But you’re usually only gone for an hour or two, so when that turned into all night, I figured that you weren’t coming back!”

 

“I always come back, ‘Nonna.”

 

“I can’t handle you leaving anymore, Nicole,” Wynonna admitted, calming down a little bit. “I get so worried, but I can’t let Waverly know that because she gets scared, too.”

 

“That’s why Waverly established a new rule,” Nicole told her. “I am to not leave when I get mad. From now on, I have to stay and talk about it.”

 

“Good,” Wynonna sighed in relief.

 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole apologized, speaking softly.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Wynonna asked. “Harrison, I mean.”

 

Nicole shook her head. “No,” she replied. “I’m not ready.”

 

“Okay,” was all Wynonna said.

 

Nicole stepped forward and kissed Wynonna’s forehead. “I love you, Earp.”

 

“Gross,” Wynonna fake gagged, although she leaned into the kiss. “I love you, too, Haught,” she added. “No more running?”

 

“No more running,” Nicole confirmed and she’d confirm it a million times more, if that’s what Wynonna needed.

 

“Wanna go watch _The Golden Girls_ and eat donuts?”

 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. “You read my mind.”

 

_This is where you belong_ , Nicole heard from afar. _This is where you’ve always belonged_.

 

They walked into the house together and headed straight for the living room. While Wynonna plopped herself on the couch, Nicole went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers. Waverly was in the midst of making dinner.

 

“Everything okay?” Waverly asked as she chopped some carrots.

 

Nicole held the beers in her hands and kissed Waverly’s head. “Everything is great.” And, for the first time in a while, she felt like that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Here's another chapter! Waverly and Nicole have an important conversation and Wynonna admits something.

Nicole opened her eyes and rolled over to see a beautiful, brown-haired girl sleeping peacefully next to her. She wished she could capture moments like these forever. She took a mental picture and stored it somewhere safe, hoping to be able to remember it forever.

 

She pushed to covers off of her and watched as Waverly stirred. She opened her eyes, but quickly shut them again.

 

“Can’t you just stay in bed past five for one day?” Waverly asked, her voice drowning in sleep.

 

Nicole smiled, tucking pieces of Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “Do you want to hear a screaming match between Wynonna and me again?”

 

Waverly thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. “On second thought, go ahead and get out of bed.”

 

Nicole laughed softly. “As you wish, darlin’.”

 

“I like when you call me that,” Waverly purred. “It does things to me.”

 

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly’s head. “Like sexy things?”

 

“The sexiest,” Waverly assured her, finally opening her eyes. “What do you want for breakfast today?”

 

“Whatever you make’ll be good, baby,” Nicole replied. “But I have been craving French Toast.”

 

“French Toast it is,” Waverly responded. “But I’m sleeping for a little bit longer.”

 

Nicole got out of bed and stretched. “That’s fine, babe.” She walked over to the closet and looked for a flannel to wear. When she found one, she put it on, then grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on. Once her flannel was tucked to her liking, she put on some socks, then walked over to the bed to kiss Waverly sweetly.

 

“See you in a bit,” she mumbled against Waverly’s lips.

 

Waverly grabbed the front of Nicole’s flannel and deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth, eliciting a moan from Nicole. She gently bit on Nicole’s bottom lip and soothed it with her tongue. Nicole fell on top of her and started kissing Waverly’s neck, making Waverly moan. She grabbed Nicole’s hair and pushed her mouth down more on her neck. Eventually she pulled Nicole’s hair so that she would kiss her on the lips, which she did. Nicole allowed herself to get lost in Waverly’s sweet kisses for a few more minutes before she felt Waverly reach for her belt. She quickly pulled away.

 

“Whoa,” she breathed out. “Whoa,” she repeated, getting off of Waverly and readjusting her flannel. “That…um…” She paused. “We’ve never…um…” She trailed off.

 

“I think I’m ready,” Waverly told her, sitting up in bed. “I mean, if you are.”

 

Nicole took a minute to catch her breath. “Can we talk about this later? Wynonna’s probably waiting for me.”

 

“Baby, can we just-“

 

Nicole headed for the door. “I have to go.” She quickly walked downstairs and out the door to meet Wynonna, who was already waiting for her. She knew she looked frazzled, but she was hoping Wynonna wouldn’t notice. “Morning.”

 

“Morning, Haught,” Wynonna greeted her. “What’s with your face?”

 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

 

“It’s pale. Well, more than normal,” she said. “And you don’t have your Stetson on.”

 

Nicole touched her head before tucking her hands in her pockets. “Just tired,” she tried to play it off.

 

Wynonna eyed her, but didn’t push. “Okay,” she replied. “Let’s get to work.”

 

An hour later, the two of them walked into the homestead and breathed in the smell of French Toast. Nicole was a little anxious because of what had happened an hour before. She wasn’t trying to be an asshole, but she didn’t know how to tell Waverly what she was feeling.

 

“Morning, babygirl,” Wynonna greeted her little sister. “You ready for rodeo tomorrow?”

 

Waverly looked at Nicole, who avoided eye contact with her before looking at Wynonna. “Yeah, I’ve decided to compete with Pilot. He proved himself in training this past month.”

 

“You’ll be careful?” Wynonna questioned, grabbing two pieces of French Toast and putting them on a plate.

 

“Always,” Waverly assured her, moving to sit at the kitchen table.

 

Nicole made herself a plate of food before sitting next to Wynonna and across from Waverly.

 

“Hey, Haughtstuff, what’d ya say we go to Shorty’s tonight and drink a few beers? It’s been a minute since we got to hangout, just the two of us.”

 

_Beers at Shorty’s?_ Nicole thought to herself. _She must want to talk about something._ “Yeah, of course, Earp.”

 

“Nicky, don’t forget we’re having dinner with Jeremy and his new, maybe-kinda boyfriend Sunday night,” Waverly reminded her girlfriend.

 

“I know, babe,” Nicole replied before eating some of her French Toast. “‘Nonna, didn’t Dolls say he was coming to help re-finish the wood on the side of the house today?”

 

“He was supposed to,” Wynonna responded. She swallowed her food before adding, “But apparently one of his Army friends is in town, so he had to reschedule for next week.”

 

“Did he mention what friend?”

 

Wynonna shrugged. “I think it was, like, Eliza or something like that?”

 

“Eliza Shapiro?” Nicole asked. “Oh, I want to meet her.”

 

“How do you know about her?” Wynonna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Dolls and I talk sometimes,” she told her. “He tells me about his Army days and about his unit. Eliza was in his unit and apparently she’s this super badass girl. I’m going to ask him if she can train with us tomorrow morning.”

 

“Dude, why’re you such a fangirl of this Eliza chick?”

 

“She seems interesting,” Nicole replied. “What? I’m not allowed to have other friends?”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Wynonna said. “But you’ve never even met her and you’re her biggest fan.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “You should’ve heard the stories Dolls told me about her. If you did, then you would be fangirling, too.”

 

“Look out, Waves,” Wynonna told Waverly. “Your girl might be crushing on a different girl.”

 

“Am not,” Nicole argued. She looked at Waverly. “I’m not,” she assured her. “I just think she’s cool is all.”

 

“We’re not cool enough for you, baby?” Waverly asked, trying to keep herself from smiling.

 

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, feeling her face turn red. “It’s not…” she sighed. “You guys are…” she paused when both Wynonna and Waverly burst out in laughter. “You know what? You guys aren’t cool.”

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Waverly snorted. “We were just messing with you.”

 

“We love seeing your face turn brighter than your hair,” Wynonna commented, laughing. She became serious. “But, seriously, don’t be going out and being best friends with Eliza. That spot is filled.”

 

“Yeah, and don’t be asking her on a date,” Waverly added.

 

“How many times do I have to say that you guys have my whole heart?” She asked. “There isn’t room for anyone else.”

 

Waverly smiled. “We just like hearing it.”

 

“Yeah, it’s good to know you’re loved,” Wynonna said.

 

“Well, you guys are loved widely and deeply by me,” Nicole assured them. “You’ve always got a home in my heart, okay?”

 

“Awe, look at Naughty Haughty being all sappy,” Wynonna teased. “My sister has turned you into a softy, huh?”

 

“Shut it,” Nicole glared at her. “Don’t we have work to do?”

 

Wynonna finished her last bite and washed it down with some milk. “We have an easy day today.”

 

“I love easy days,” Nicole said. She got up and put all of their plates in the sink before kissing Waverly’s forehead. “Can we talk later?” She quietly asked her.

 

Waverly nodded her head. “Of course.”

 

Nicole smiled at her before turning to Wynonna. “Ready?”

 

“Ready as can be,” Wynonna replied, putting on her Stetson.

 

Later on that day, when Wynonna and Nicole finished their work, they went back inside and got a snack. When they were done eating, Nicole excused herself so that she could go shower. She was unbuttoning her flannel as she climbed the stairs. By the time she reached her bedroom, her flannel was completely off, leaving her in jeans and a sports bra.

 

Waverly, who was reading a book on their bed, looked up and smiled. “Hi, baby.”

 

Nicole threw her flannel into the dirty laundry. “Hey, yourself,” she replied.

 

“You taking a shower?”

 

Nicole nodded her head. “Yeah.”

 

Waverly smirked. “Can I join you?”

 

Nicole felt her whole body burn. “Um…” She stammered. “We…uh…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “You…”

 

Waverly set her book down on her nightstand and patted the spot in front of her. “Come sit.”

 

Nicole did as requested and sat down in front of Waverly. She swallowed hard and looked down at the bed.

 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Waverly asked. “Because I know for a fact that you’re not a prude being that you and Wynonna used to brag to each other about your conquests.”

 

Nicole blushed, still not looking up. “That’s the thing,” she started. “I’ve been with a lot of girls.”

 

Waverly clenched her jaw. “Oh, so you think that I’m not going to be enough for you? What? Because I don’t know what I’m doing?”

 

Nicole immediately looked up. “What? No, that’s-“

 

“Because I’ll have you know that Champ loved when I-“

 

Nicole held up her hand, shaking her head. “Please don’t finish that sentence,” she begged. “Baby, that’s not what I meant,” she assured Waverly. “Let’s not even talk about the other girls,” she continued. “You remember when I dated Shae?”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “How could I forget?”

 

“We were together for three years,” she replied. “So you know that we, you know,” she added, much to Waverly’s dismay. “What I’m trying to say is that I was never really present when we had sex,” she informed her girlfriend. “And, to be honest, I didn’t ever really want to have sex with her; I just felt obligated to because she was my girlfriend.” She waited a moment before speaking again. “I thought that I loved her, but I didn’t. I finally figured that out because I remember Harrison telling me that sex was way better when you did it with someone you love, and sex with her didn’t feel _good_.” She blinked a few times. “I’m not worried that you’ve never had sex with a girl; I’m worried that we’re going to do it and you’re not going to enjoy it. Gosh, Waves, I’m worried that you’re going to realize that maybe you don’t love me.”

 

“Nicole, I love you more than anything,” Waverly assured her. “I think both of our problem is that we’ve only ever had sex,” she told her girlfriend. “We’ve never made love,” she said. “I was never in love with Champ and you were never in love with Shae or any of those other girls.”

 

“I love you, Waverly, and I just want to do right by you,” Nicole replied. “I want to love every inch of your body like you’ve deserved all these years. I don’t want to think about Champ or Shae or anyone else.”

 

Waverly pulled Nicole close. “Then don’t,” she whispered, leaning into kiss her. “Make love to me.”

 

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s lips. “You’re sure?”

 

Waverly guided one of Nicole’s hands behind the hem of her pants. “I’m sure.”

 

They fell into the deepest depths of the sheets and didn’t come back up for a few hours.

 

“Whoa,” Waverly breathed out, smiling from ear to ear. “That was-“

 

“Unlike anything I’ve ever felt before,” Nicole finished, smiling as well.

 

“Me, too,” Waverly agreed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly confirmed. “I love you.”

 

Nicole leaned in and kissed Waverly’s lips. “I love you, too.”

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Wynonna hollered from downstairs. “The pizza is here!”

 

Waverly pulled away from her girlfriend’s kisses and sat up. “Oh, pizza. I’m starving.”

 

“We definitely worked up an appetite,” Nicole replied, winking.

 

“We sure did,” Waverly responded. “Go shower, then come downstairs.”

 

“You want me to _come_ downstairs? I don’t know how Wynonna would feel about that,” she teased.

 

Waverly laughed. “You’re a jackass.”

 

“I’m _your_ jackass.”

 

Waverly got out of bed and put her robe on. “Is that so?”

 

“Why, Waverly Earp, it is, indeed, so.”

 

Waverly smiled. “Hurry up and shower.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nicole said. “I’m going.”

 

Waverly went downstairs and joined Wynonna on the couch. It was one of those nights where they bought dinner and ate it on the couch while watching TV.

 

“A robe, huh?” Wynonna, who was already on her second piece of pizza, questioned. “That explains the noises I was hearing.”

 

“Oh, and you and Doc doing it in the stables is any better?”

 

“Touche, babygirl,” Wynonna replied. “Touche.”

 

Fifteen minutes or so passed and Nicole came downstairs in different jeans and a different tucked-in flannel. She plopped down next to Waverly and grabbed a piece of pizza.

 

“So, Haughtstuff, I think we need to have a conversation about you pursuing my baby sister.”

 

Nicole chocked on her pizza. Waverly patted her on the back. “We what?”

 

“Well, babygirl here told me that you guys took the plunge, so to speak.”

 

Nicole coughed a few times. “I mean, yeah, we did,” she said. “But there’s no way you and I are talking about it.”

 

“You had better been gentle,” Wynonna warned. “Or-“

 

“Oh, my gosh, Wynonna,” Waverly butted in. “We’re not doing this. Your overprotectiveness drawls the line at my sex life, okay?”

 

“Whatever you say, babygirl.”

 

“Anyway,” Nicole said. “Can we just eat pizza and watch TV now?”

 

Waverly cuddled into her. “Of course, baby.”

 

Wynonna fake gagged. “Save it for the bedroom, yeah?”

 

Both Waverly and Nicole rolled their eyes.

 

“We’ll be back in an hour,” Wynonna promised Waverly as she and Nicole got ready to leave to go have drinks at Shorty’s.

 

Waverly pecked Nicole’s lips. “Have fun, you two,” she told them. “But not too much fun. I don’t want to have to change out of my jammies to come and get you guys.”

 

“One drink and we’re out of there,” Nicole assured her girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, ten drinks and we’ll be home,” Wynonna replied.

 

Waverly shot her a look of warning. “Wynonna Michelle Earp.”

 

“Ha, she used your full name,” Nicole said to her best friend.

 

Wynonna stuck her tongue out at Nicole.

 

“Don’t make me use yours, Nicole Mar-“

 

“Okay, okay,” Nicole stopped her. “One drink and we’ll be back.”

 

Waverly looked at Wynonna for confirmation.

 

Wynonna nodded her head. “What the ginger said.”

 

Waverly waved them goodbye, then they were off.

 

“So what do you need to talk about?” Nicole asked Wynonna once the bartender gave them their drinks: both a Scotch on the Rocks.

 

“Nothing,” Wynonna replied. “Why would you think that I needed to talk about something?”

 

“Because we’re having a drink as Shorty’s,” Nicole said, as if it were obvious.

 

“And?”

 

“We only ever have a drink at Shorty’s when you need to talk about something that’s bothering you or when you want to get wasted,” Nicole informed her best friend. “And it’s certainly not the latter since rodeo is tomorrow.”

 

“Fine,” Wynonna gave in. “You got me, okay?”

 

“So what’s wrong?”

 

Wynonna took a drink of her Scotch, swallowed it, took a deep breath in, then let it out. “IthinkI’minlovewithDoc,” she said quickly.

 

“Come again?”

 

“I think I’m in love with Doc,” Wynonna said more clearly.

 

“You’re…” Nicole’s eyes went wide. “In love…” She paused. “With…With Doc?”

 

Wynonna nodded her head. “That is what I said, yes.”

 

“Wow,” Nicole replied. “I mean, I always figured you had feelings for Dolls, but I never expected this.”

 

“See, I thought that I had feelings for Dolls, but he’s more like a best friend to me.”

 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows.

 

“Second place to you, of course.”

 

Nicole smiled, liking that answer.

 

“But, with Doc, I feel so happy and safe,” she told Nicole. “To put it simpler: whatever you feel when you’re around Waverly, that’s how I feel when I’m around Doc.”

 

“Well, I think you should tell him.”

 

Wynonna scoffed. “What? No,” she shook her head. “Doc can never find out.”

 

“What? Why?” Nicole asked.

 

“Because then we’d have to be in a…” She shuddered, “relationship.” She replied. “And I don’t do those.”

 

“Can’t you at least try?”

 

Wynonna shrugged. “What if we don’t work out and end up hating each other? I can’t lose him, Nicole. He means too much to me.”

 

“That’s how I feel about Waverly,” Nicole admitted. “But she and I are giving us a go, and I think you and Doc should, too.”

 

Wynonna took another drink of her Scotch. “I don’t know.”

 

“It’s like you told me,” Nicole started. “The moment you allow yourself to love Doc like he deserves to be loved is the moment you’ll be truly happy.”

 

“Damn me and my words of wisdom,” Wynonna sighed.

 

“You’ve gotta tell him, ‘Nonna,” Nicole responded. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

 

“And if I get rejected?”

 

Nicole shrugged. “Then you’ll know.”

 

“Then I’ll know,” Wynonna repeated, letting the words sink in.

 

Then she’ll know.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Nicole will get to meet Eliza, Wynonna will maybe, kinda-sorta tell Doc how she feels, and Waverly will compete in rodeo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! So sorry for not updating on Friday. I got super busy. This story is going to have be updated only once a week now, which'll be on Monday's. I really do appreciate you guys reading and I really do appreciate all of the feedback. Enjoy! 
> 
> Side note: Can we talk about the finale?! I'm still shook.

Nicole walked into the shed, dressed in her usual spandex and sports bra. Wynonna was in the middle of stretching out her muscles and Dolls was talking to Eliza.

 

“Dolls,” Nicole greeted Dolls.

 

Dolls smiled. “Hey, Nicole,” he greeted her back. “This is my friend-“

 

“Eliza Shapiro,” Nicole finished for him, offering her hand to Eliza. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Eliza glanced at Dolls, then looked back at Nicole. “You have?” She questioned, accepting and shaking Nicole’s hand.

 

“Can I just say that you’re a total badass,” Nicole told her. “The stories Dolls has told me about your Army days are amazing. It’s so great to meet you.”

 

Eliza smiled. “I like you,” she replied. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

 

“Just so you know,” Wynonna cut in, walking up to them. “She is happily taken, so don’t try anything.”

 

Eliza held her hands up in surrender. “I would never.”

 

Wynonna eyed her.

 

Dolls cleared his throat. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s get started. Eliza is going to demonstrate some new moves.”

 

Nicole smiled. “Great.”

 

“Dude, you’re a total fangirl,” Wynonna told Nicole. “Cool your jets.”

 

“You jealous that I might just like her more than I like you?” Nicole teased.

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “No,” she replied. “Besides, you don’t just _like_ me; you _love_ me.”

 

“Do I?”

 

Wynonna huffed. “Put some ice on it, would ya?”

 

Nicole swung her arm over Wynonna’s shoulder and kissed her temple. “No one’s going to replace you, ‘Nonna.”

 

Wynonna leaned into the kiss, but fake gagged. “No one will ever replace me.”

 

Nicole saw the fear in Wynonna’s eyes, even if it was only present for a moment. She placed another kiss on Wynonna’s temple, which Wynonna pretended to hate, then pulled away.

 

“Pay attention, guys,” Dolls told the two of them. “Eliza’s the captain of our unit. She knows what she’s doing.”

 

“Wouldn’t doubt it for a second,” Nicole said, standing straight up with her hands behind her back. She pushed her shoulders forward and started intensely at Eliza.

 

“You would’ve been a great asset to our unit,” Eliza told Nicole. “Great posture, amazing manners, and I feel like you’re a brazen one.”

 

“I do try my hardest,” Nicole replied. “I told myself that if this whole ranch thing didn’t work out, I was going to join the Army.”

 

“You were?” Wynonna asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

“If you want, we can train. Just you and me?” Eliza suggested. “I’m here for a week, but I’m looking to move here.”

 

“Who would _want_ to move here?” Wynonna asked, eyebrows still raised.

 

“It’s small,” Eliza told Wynonna. “And quiet, which is great,” she added. “Big cities aren’t for everyone. Plus Dolls is here, so if we were to get deployed, we could go together.”

 

“I think it’s great you’re possibly moving here,” Nicole said. “And I would be honored to train with you.”

 

“You know it’s not too late for you to join the Army, yeah?” Eliza informed Nicole. “If you really want to, you could do it.”

 

“I can’t,” Nicole said, shaking her head. “My family is here; the ranch is here.”

 

“Just something to think about,” Eliza replied before getting on the mat. “Okay, I’m going to show you guys some moves, then we’re going to practice them together.”

 

Wynonna looked at Nicole. “After breakfast, you and I are having a talk,” she whispered, warning in her voice.

 

“Okay,” Nicole responded before focusing on Eliza.

 

After they were done training, the four of them walked into the house, drenched in sweat. Dolls went to wash his hands, Eliza introduced herself to Waverly, Wynonna went straight for the food, and Nicole greeted Waverly with a kiss.

 

“You smell,” Waverly told Nicole, crinkling her nose. “And you’re all sweaty.”

 

“I thought you like when I’m all sweaty,” Nicole said softly, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Waverly giggled. “Save that talk for the sheets, baby.”

 

“Enough,” Wynonna interrupted them. “Please, for the sake of everyone’s ears, stop.”

 

Nicole kissed Waverly again.

 

“So this is the girl that’s keeping me from having a piece of you, eh?” Eliza asked, only kidding.

 

“‘Fraid so,” Nicole replied, smiling.

 

Waverly felt a pang of jealousy, but pushed it to the side. “That’s right. I’m her best baby.”

 

“The bestest,” Nicole agreed.

 

“‘Bestest’ isn’t a word, Haught,” Wynonna informed Nicole.

 

“It is when I’m talking about my baby,” Nicole responded.

 

Waverly blushed, Wynonna gagged, Eliza smiled, and Dolls grabbed a plate.

 

“Dig in, guys,” Waverly told everyone. “After all of that training, I bet that you’re all starving.”

 

After breakfast, Nicole took a quick shower and changed into her usual tucked-in flannel and jeans. She went downstairs, where Eliza and Waverly were talking over a cup of tea. Dolls had left right after breakfast because he had to go and help Perry with something. Nicole kissed Waverly on top of the head.

 

“Where’s ‘Nonna?” She asked, cuffing the ends of her sleeves.

 

“She went to the stables. Said she had to check on Pilot to make sure he was all set for tonight.”

 

Nicole knew that wasn’t really the reason Wynonna went to the stables. “Are _you_ ready for tonight?”

 

Waverly nodded her head. “I feel good about it. I’ve trained harder than I ever have before.”

 

“No matter what, I’ll be proud of you, darlin’,” Nicole assured her girlfriend.

 

Waverly smiled. “Thank you, sweetie. That means a lot.”

 

“Once she tells you the story of her first time ever riding a horse, you’ll wonder why she ever got back on one,” Nicole told Eliza.

 

“Is that so?” Eliza questioned.

 

“Don’t spoil the story, baby,” Waverly said to Nicole.

 

Nicole laughed softly. “Okay, I’m going to go to the stables.”

 

As she was walking out, she heard Waverly say, “Okay, so it all started when the horse decided to fling himself in the air…”

 

Nicole smiled to herself as she closed the door. She walked to the stables and found Wynonna talking to Shadow.

 

“Am I being replaced by a horse?” Nicole asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“If you join the Army, you just might be,” Wynonna replied, looking down at her boots as she kicked the dirt on the ground. Her hands were firmly tucked into the front pockets of her jeans.

 

“Who said I was joining the Army?” Nicole asked, walking closer to Wynonna.

 

Wynonna shrugged. “I mean, Eliza said you’d be one hell of a soldier, and you said that you wanted to.”

 

“I said I wanted to _if_ the ranch hadn’t worked out,” Nicole corrected her. “But it did and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“So you had doubts about us running this place?”

 

“The whole damn town had doubts, Wynonna,” Nicole replied. “You got in trouble a lot in high school, I come from a broken home, and Waverly…well, no one had doubts about her, but they were surprised that she liked us so much.”

 

“I don’t care about the whole town having doubts,” Wynonna responded, finally looking up at Nicole. “I care that _you_ had doubts.”

 

“C’mon, ‘Nonna,” Nicole pushed. “You didn’t have doubts?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. “We were all a mess,” she told her. “We had just graduated high school. Hell, Waverly was still _in_ high school. You were pissed off at the world, I was trying to figure out why my brother left me, and Waverly was busy with school. We were kids.”

 

“Well, if Gus hadn’t left,” Wynonna started, “maybe you wouldn’t have doubted us.”

 

“Gus had to leave, Wynonna,” Nicole told her best friend. “She was miserable here without Curtis. She always said once we turned eighteen, she was moving.”

 

“Yeah, and she taught us everything we needed to know about running this ranch,” Wynonna reminded Nicole. “So why the doubt?”

 

“I just said why I had doubts,” Nicole said. “Look, I’m not going to fight over something that isn’t even going to happen.”

 

“Fine, okay,” Wynonna surrendered. “Sorry, my minds just a jumbled mess right now,” she told her. “The last thing I need is for you to leave, ‘cause you know I…” She trailed off.

 

“I know,” Nicole assured Wynonna. “Have you thought about how you’re going to tell Doc?”

 

“I’m just going to say it,” Wynonna said. “He’ll either reject me or feel the same way. Whereas I would like the latter, I wouldn’t be surprised if he rejects me. I’m a freakin’ mess. Always have been, always will be.”

 

“You’re a top shelf mess,” Nicole replied, smiling. “He’d be missing out.”

 

“Dem boots is tight, right?”

 

Nicole laughed. “The tightest.”

 

“I think I’m going to tell him after rodeo,” Wynonna told Nicole. “This is Waves’ time to shine. I don’t want to take that from her.”

 

“Always thinking of our girl.”

 

“Always.”

 

Later on that day, Nicole loaded Pilot into the trailer that was hooked up to the back of her truck. Dolls and Eliza, along with the rest of the gang, were meeting them at the arena.

 

“Are you nervous?” Nicole asked as she hopped into the truck and put her seatbelt on. Waverly was sitting in the middle and Wynonna was sitting on the passenger side.

 

“A little,” Waverly admitted. “I think I’ve improved a lot from last year, though.”

 

“I think so, too,” Nicole said, putting one arm around Waverly and her other one on the steering wheel.

 

“You’re gonna knock ‘em dead, babygirl,” Wynonna told her little sister.

 

“Thanks, ‘Nonna.”

 

“Next up, we have a girl from right here in Purgatory,” the announcer told everyone in the arena. “She’s well-known in these streets and has been riding horses since her Uncle Curtis taught her when she was a little girl. Here she comes, folks, Miss Waverly Earp.”

 

Waverly shot out and rounded the first, second, and third barrel flawlessly. Pilot ran as fast as he could back into the stables.

 

“Oh my goodness, folks!” The announcer said into the microphone. “Waverly finishes with an outstanding time of 17.9 seconds, making her in the lead!”

 

“That’s my girl!” Nicole shouted, standing up and clapping. “Good job, baby!”

 

“Woohoo!” Wynonna yelled. “Can I get a yeehaw, people?!”

 

“Yeehaw!” The whole gang, including Eliza, yelled.

 

“Alright, folks, after bareback riding, we’ll have the three finalists compete so we can have a winner for horse barreling,” the announcer informed everyone.

 

“I’m going to go check on her,” Nicole told her friends before walking down the bleachers and back into the stables. She found Waverly drinking some water while Pilot drank some himself. “There’s my girl.”

 

Waverly smiled. “Here I am.”

 

“You did so good,” Nicole told her. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Waverly leaned into Nicole. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole nodded her head before pressing a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head. “Rest up before the next heat.”

 

“I’m super nervous.”

 

“Don’t be, baby,” Nicole said, wrapping her arms around Waverly. “You’re going to be great.”

 

“You always know what to say.”

 

“That’s ‘cause I know you, darlin’.”

 

“You sure do,” Waverly smiled.

 

“I’m going to go sit back down. Good luck, baby.”

 

Waverly pulled away enough to kiss Nicole on the lips. “See you after.”

 

Waverly ended up winning with a time of 17.5. The other two had times in the eighteens. She got a trophy, which she accepted with tears falling from her eyes, to remember the moment forever. Nicole made sure that everyone in the arena knew that was her girlfriend and Wynonna made sure that everyone knew that was her little sister.

 

After rodeo was over, Nicole ran down and lifted Waverly in her arms, spinning her around. “You did great, baby!”

 

Waverly laughed, letting her head fall back as she did so.

 

Nicole gently put her down.

 

“Gimme a hug, babygirl!” Wynonna said before giving Waverly a bear hug.

 

The whole gang surrounded her and smiled. When they pulled away, Waverly was crying.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Nicole asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Nothing,” Waverly assured her. “I’m just so happy,” she told all of them. “I couldn’t have done this without you guys.”

 

“That, what you just did, was all you, babygirl. All we’ve ever done is cheered you on.”

 

“Don’t you see?” Waverly questioned. “That’s all I’ve ever needed to keep going; to get better.”

 

“You’re a star, babygirl,” Wynonna told her little sister. “You’ve always been a star to me.”

 

“And me,” Nicole commented.

 

“Dido,” said everyone else.

 

They all walked back to their cars. As they walked, Dolls was talking to Eliza, Perry had his arm around Chrissy’s shoulders, Wynonna was talking to Jeremy about his new, maybe-kinda boyfriend, and Doc was walking next to Waverly and Nicole, who were holding hands.

 

Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s hand before untangling their fingers and catching up with Wynonna. “You’re still going to tell him, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Wynonna replied, nodding her head. “I’m riding with him to Shorty’s so we can get a drink.”

 

“You’ll let me know how it goes?”

 

“‘Course,” Wynonna assured Nicole. “If you have to come pick me up while I’m drunk off my ass, then you’ll know that it didn’t go well.”

 

“I’m rooting for you,” Nicole replied. “Go get your guy.” With that, she turned back and walked over to her girlfriend. “C’mon, baby, let’s go home and celebrate your big win.”

 

Waverly grinned. “See you guys later. Thanks for coming.”

 

“What’s the rush?” Chrissy asked.

 

Waverly gave her _the look_.

 

“Oh,” Chrissy said. “Oh,” she repeated again, longer this time, coming to the realization of why Waverly was suddenly in a rush. “Have fun,” she winked.

 

Nicole blushed.

 

“Are you ready, Wynonna?” Doc asked.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

And, damn, wasn’t that the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So????? By the way, next chapter is when we'll get to see Wynonna telling Doc how she feels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Here's another chapter. I want to do a time jump for the next chapter so that it'll feel like the story is moving a little bit. Also, I think after a few more chapters, this story will conclude. Maybe afterwards I'll do a sequel, but I'm still debating that. Let me know what you guys think.

Wynonna stared across the booth at Doc. She had been staring at him for five minutes without much blinking. Doc was staring back at her, a look of worrisome on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed.

 

“Wynonna, I do believe there is a reason we are sitting here in this booth,” Doc said to her. “And I do believe there is a reason you’re staring at me so hard.”

 

Wynonna leaned back against the booth. “Is there?”

 

Doc shrugged. “I said that I believe there is a reason,” he informed her. “Not that I knew what the reason is.”

 

Wynonna cleared her throat. “Well, you got me there.”

 

Doc took a drink of his tall beer. “Do you plan to just stare at me all night?” He asked. “I do not mind if that’s what your plan is, but I do think we need to talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Are you playing mind games with me, Wynonna?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows. “Forgive me for not knowing but sometimes you are so very confusing.”

 

Wynonna took in a deep breath and blew it out. “You’re right, Doc,” she started, “there is a reason we’re sitting here in this booth; there is a reason why I’m staring at you so hard.” She took a drink of her Scotch on the Rocks before continuing. “And we do need to talk.”

 

“Ladies first.”

 

“Here it goes,” Wynonna said, preparing herself for the heartbreak she wasn’t ready for. “You know that feeling you get when you shoot a gun? There’s a rush of adrenaline mixed with bravado and contentedness, right?”

 

Doc nodded his head. “I do recognize that feeling, yes.”

 

“Okay,” Wynonna started, “and you also know that feeling you get when you’re riding a horse? You feel free, like you could do anything, yeah?”

 

Doc nodded his head again. “I do believe I recognize that feeling as well.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is, that’s how I feel when I’m around you,” she told him.

 

Doc looked at her weirdly. “You feel like shooting a gun and riding a horse?”

 

Wynonna sighed. “No,” she shook her head. “I mean-“

 

“You want to shoot my gun and ride my horse?” He tried again, a look of pure confusion on his face.

 

“No,” Wynonna said. “Well, _yes_ ,” she added suggestively, her mind going to the gutter. She shook _that_ thought from her head and continued. “Listen, what I mean is that, when I’m with you, I feel a rush of adrenaline mixed with bravado and contentedness; when I’m with you, I feel free, like I could do anything.”

 

“I do not think I understand.”

 

Wynonna sighed. “Why is it so hard for you to understand that _I love you_?!” She practically shouted, making everyone around them stare. “Mind your own, people,” she told them and they all turned away. She looked back at Doc, waiting for his reaction.

 

“You love me?” He asked before taking another drink from his beer.

 

“Yes, asshole.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Wynonna questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. Her heart was beating fast, almost out of control.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not going to say it back?”

 

Doc stared at her intensely. “I thought that you already knew that I love you. I thought that was the reason you’re admitting you love me.”

 

“So you do love me?”

 

“I do indeed,” Doc assured her. “My apologies, Wynonna. I thought you knew that.”

 

“How would I know that when you’ve never told me?”

 

Doc scratched the top of his head. “I haven’t?”

 

“No!” Wynonna shouted, making everyone look at them again. She turned and glared at all of them until they looked away.

 

“We are not good at this, are we?” Doc asked, laughing softly.

 

“We’re _the worst_ at this,” Wynonna agreed. “Well, now that we’ve established that I love you and you love me, maybe we could-“

 

“Maybe I could court you?” Doc questioned, interrupting Wynonna.

 

“I was going to say that maybe we could pretend we don’t know each other, but I like your idea better.”

 

Doc smiled. “Wynonna Earp, would you do be the honor of letting me court you?”

 

“You don’t have to be so formal,” Wynonna replied, although she couldn’t help but smile. “But, yes, John Henry Holliday, you have my permission to court me.”

 

“Bartender!” Doc yelled. “Another round for us!”

 

“Good call,” Wynonna said, pulling out her phone to text Nicole.

 

_I guess you can officially call me a lovesick fool like yourself. Next thing we know, we’ll both be hitched. We’re drinking a lot so don’t expect me home soon. xx Wynonna_

 

Nicole’s response was almost immediate.

 

_Should I expect you home at all, Earp? And congrats on the love! It’s the greatest. xx Nicole_

 

_Probably not. I’ll be home in time for chores, though. Night, Haught. xx Wynonna_

 

_Night, Earp. Be safe. xx Nicole_

 

Wynonna tucked her phone back into her pocket. “Is this our first official date?”

 

“There’s nothing Wynonna Earp loves more than drinking and playing pool,” Doc replied. “Well, except for Waverly and Nicole. And myself now, too.”

 

“Watch it, Doc Holliday,” she responded. “Or you just might have me thinking that you know me better than anyone.”

 

“I do believe I know you better than anyone.”

 

“Not more than Waves and Nicole, but you’re a close third.”

 

“I can live with that.”

 

“Does this mean we get to go on double dates now?” Waverly asked Nicole as the two of them laid in bed, naked and cuddled up.

 

“I don’t think Wynonna will go for that,” Nicole told her girlfriend. “I don’t think _I_ would go for that.”

 

“Why not? Double dates are fun,” Waverly said. “We could get ice cream and go bowling! Oh, or we could ride horses and watch the sunset together!”

 

“Baby, your excitement is adorable, but Wynonna will most definitely _not_ want to go on a double date.”

 

“She would agree to it if you asked her, though,” Waverly told her girlfriend. “C’mon, babe, please?”

 

“Okay, fine,” Nicole gave in. “But we’ll do the latter.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

The next morning, when Doc dropped off Wynonna and took it upon himself to stay for a little while, Nicole asked to speak with him for a moment.

 

Wynonna had muttered a “good morning” to Nicole before walking over to the cow pin.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you, Nicole?”

 

“It’s my understanding that you’re courting my best friend, yeah?”

 

Doc nodded his head. “That is correct.”

 

“You know that Wynonna means everything to me, right? Well, besides Waverly.”

 

“I do, indeed, know that.”

 

“Good,” Nicole replied. “‘Cause if you ever hurt Wynonna, I’ll shoot you myself, John Henry.”

 

Doc held his hands up in surrender. “You must believe me when I tell you that I do not have any intention of breaking Wynonna’s heart.”

 

“That’s good,” Nicole said. “But if you ever so much as make her cry, I will ruin you. Is that clear?”

 

“Crystal, Miss Haught,” He said.

 

“Okay,” Nicole replied, adjusting her Stetson. “I’ve got work to do. You’re more than welcome to stay for breakfast.”

 

“Thank you, Nicole.”

 

Nicole tipped her Stetson at him. “Don’t mention it.”

 

Later on that day, after they had finished eating dinner, Wynonna and Nicole were sitting on the couch while drinking beer.

 

“So Waverly has this idea in her head, now that you and Doc are a thing, that we are going to go on double dates,” Nicole informed Wynonna. “The first one is riding horses and watching the sunset.”

 

“Gag,” Wynonna said, making a face. “Why would she think that I would ever want to go on a double date? That’s so _cheesy_.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Nicole agreed. “Anyway, I kind of told her that I’d convince you to go.”

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “You’re so whipped, Haught.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are, too.”

 

Nicole sighed. “Dude, please just do it. You know that I can’t deny Waverly anything.”

 

“Bringing me back to what I just said—whipped.”

 

Nicole took a swig of her beer. “Okay, I’m whipped,” she gave in. “Now will you go on the freakin’ double date?”

 

Wynonna thought about it for a moment. “I suppose.”

 

Nicole was satisfied with that answer. “Thank you.”

 

“You owe me, though.”

 

“How did I know there was going to be a price?” Nicole asked. “What’s it gonna cost me, Earp?”

 

“You have to clean the stables for a week,” Wynonna informed her.

 

“Fine,” Nicole muttered. “I do it all of the time anyway.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing,” Nicole quickly said. “So what’s it like not being a single lady?”

 

“Ew,” Wynonna fake gagged. “Never say ‘single lady’ again.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

“You would know,” Wynonna continued. “You’ve been taken longer than I have.”

 

“Let’s be honest, ‘Nonna, I was never single,” Nicole replied. “Waverly’s always had me wrapped around her finger.”

 

“Can’t argue with you there,” Wynonna responded, laughing softly. “And, to answer your question, it feels weird not being single.”

 

“A good kind of weird?”

 

“The _best_ kind of weird,” Wynonna confirmed, smiling. “Enough sappiness for tonight,” she added. “Let’s watch _Coyote Ugly_.”

 

Nicole laughed. “Let’s.”

 

After she and Wynonna watched _Coyote Ugly_ , they drank one more beer and talked for a little while.

 

“I know that you said enough sappiness for tonight, but I just wanted to say that I’m so glad that you’re truly happy, ‘Nonna.”

 

Wynonna smiled around the rim of her beer. “You are?”

 

“Of course I am,” Nicole replied, as if it was obvious. “Wynonna, I don’t think you realize how broken you used to be. In high school, you were so reckless and scarred that I was scared you weren’t going to graduate. I’ve always tried to be there for you in the best possible way I can, but there are certain things that I can’t provide you that Doc will be able to give you.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Nicole shrugged, thinking on it. “Domestic things that make a relationship work,” she told Wynonna. “You’ll understand eventually,” she assured her. “The point is, I’ve only ever been able to hug you and kiss your forehead in order to assure you that you’re loved widely and deeply, but Doc will be able to do so much more and, for that, I’m so happy.”

 

“Gosh, Nicole, why do you have to be such a good friend?” She asked as tears formed in her eyes. “When I say this, know that I mean it: I’m so glad that I have you in my life and I’m so grateful for everything you’ve done for me. You’re the best thing to happen to Waverly and me.”

 

“You guys are the best things to happen to me,” Nicole replied, tears welling in her eyes. “Wynonna, I…” She trailed off. “I love you.”

 

“You better,” Wynonna said, laughing softly. “I love you, too.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Wynonna drank the last of her beer. “Can you promise me something?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“You’re going to be my sister-in-law one day, right?”

 

“Of course, ‘Nonna,” Nicole assured her. “As long as Waverly wants to marry me someday, then of course.”

 

“She wants to marry you,” Wynonna started, “trust me.”

 

Nicole smiled. “I’ll take your word for it.”

 

After they had said goodnight to each other, Nicole went upstairs and crawled into bed. Waverly automatically cuddled up to her.

 

“You have a good talk with Wynonna?” She asked sleepily.

 

“I sure did, baby,” Nicole replied softly. “She agreed to the double date, by the way.”

 

“I knew she would.”

 

“Of course you did, Waves,” Nicole laughed softly.

 

“She has a soft spot for you, you know,” Waverly informed her, her voice drowning in sleep. She cuddled further into Nicole.

 

“Does she now?”

 

“‘Course she does, sweetie,” Waverly told her. “I have a soft spot for you, too.”

 

“That’s good ‘cause I’ve got a soft spot for the both of you,” Nicole replied, smiling. “You two have always had all of me.”

 

Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s heart. “Even this?”

 

Nicole put her hand over Waverly’s. “Definitely that.”

 

Waverly grinned. “Good,” she said. “You’ve always had mine, too.”

 

“Is it mine forever?”

 

“For as long as you want it, baby.”

 

_Forever_ , Nicole thought to herself. _Yeah, I want it forever._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here is the time jump chapter. I'm thinking that there is going to be one or two more chapters in this story before it comes to a conclusion. Fear not, I plan on making a sequel so stay tuned for when that will take place! Enjoy and let me know what you think (:

Three years later

 

Wynonna was pacing; actually pacing. She was in the middle of the living room with a pregnancy test in her hand. Not to mention that she was shaking from head to toe.

 

“No,” she said to herself. “No, no,” she added. “This wasn’t how things were supposed to go,” she added, squeezing the pregnancy test harder against the hand that it was in. “I’m not suited to be a mother. I know nothing about kids.” She sighed and stopped pacing, finally gaining enough courage to look at the pregnancy test. “Please let it be negative, please let it be negative,” she mumbled, her eyes closed. After a few moments, she opened them and dropped it when she saw the plus sign. “Mother fu-“

 

“Wynonna?” Nicole called as she walked into the homestead. She had just gotten back from the Big City in order to buy some new chickens. “I’m home!”

 

Wynonna’s eyes went wide and she scrambled to grab the pregnancy test. She quickly tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans and turned to face where Nicole would be appearing any second. “Heya, pal.”

 

Nicole looked at her weirdly. “Why does your face look like that?”

 

Wynonna scoffed. “My face always looks like this.”

 

“No,” Nicole shook her head. “Your eyes look weird and, wait, are you sweating?”

 

Wynonna wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. “No.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Wynonna lied. “What’s going on with you?”

 

“Wynonna.”

 

“Nicole.”

 

“I don’t like…whatever you’re up to,” she told Wynonna. “But I’ve got something I need to ask you.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Now it was Nicole who was pacing. “Okay,” she started, “do you remember the conversation we had, like, three years ago?”

 

Wynonna stared at her blankly. “We’ve had a lot of conversations in three years, Nicole.”

 

“I know,” Nicole replied, still pacing. “But this one was a big conversation; it was _the_ conversation.”

 

“The birds and the bees?” Wynonna guessed, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, gosh, please don’t talk to me about your sex life with my baby sister. I already had to buy earplugs for when you guys…get into it.”

 

“You can hear us?” Nicole asked, but shook her head. “Never mind, that’s not the point,” she added before Wynonna could get a word in. “I’m not talking about my sex life with Waves,” she assured her. “Can’t you at least try and remember the conversation we had?”

 

Wynonna scratched her head in an attempt to try and remember. “Uh, we once had a conversation about whether or not beef jerky was good with melted cheese on it.”

 

“Wynonna, we had that conversation last week,” Nicole sighed.

 

“Oh, right,” Wynonna replied. “Oh!” She practically shouted. “Was it the conversation about where I get my bikini waxes?”

 

Nicole made a face. “Gross,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “You didn’t even have that conversation with me.”

 

“Yeah, I’m remembering now that it was with Mercedes.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Of course.”

 

“Didn’t we have a conversation about what brand of boots were the best?” Wynonna asked.

 

“That was last month, ‘Nonna,” Nicole said blandly. “Why’re you making this so difficult?” She asked, but Wynonna just stared at her. “I’m talking about the conversation where you asked me if I was going to be your sister-in-law someday. Well, I’m hoping that, that can happen soon.”

 

Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. “Are you proposing to me, Haught? How many K’s is the ring?”

 

“Puh-lease,” Nicole scoffed. “If I wanted to get down on one knee for you, I would’ve done it by now.”

 

Wynonna frowned. “Boo.”

 

Nicole ignored her. “I’m standing here asking if I have your permission to marry Waverly.”

 

“You need my permission?”

 

“Well, I already called Gus and asked her if it was okay and she said it was,” Nicole informed Wynonna. “But I won’t ask for her hand in marriage without your permission.”

 

“Nicole, I know that you’re old-time, but you don’t need my permission,” Wynonna assured her. “I trust you with my sister. Hell, I trust you with my life.”

 

“So I have your blessing?”

 

“You don’t need it,” Wynonna started, “but, yes, you have it; you’ve always had it. I’ve always silently been rooting for you two.”

 

Nicole smiled. “I-“

 

“Yeah, you, too,” Wynonna interrupted her, knowing exactly what Nicole was getting ready to say. “So when’re you going to pop the big Q?”

 

Nicole ran one of her hands through her hair. “Honestly, I don’t know,” she admitted. “Christmas is coming up. I was thinking of doing it then.”

 

“Yeah, we’re having a family dinner on Christmas Day.”

 

“I know,” Nicole replied. “I was thinking of bringing out my guitar and singing to her, then popping the question.”

 

“You let all of your sappiness come out when it comes to her, eh?”

 

“Duh,” Nicole said, as if it was obvious. “She’s my girlfriend.”

 

“Soon to be fiancé,” Wynonna added, smiling softly.

 

“I sure hope so.”

 

“You’ve got no reason to worry, Nicole,” Wynonna assured her. “My sister loves you.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I _know_ so,” Wynonna said. “The only thing she loves as much as you is me…and sweet ’n sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter.”

 

Nicole laughed softly. “You’re right.”

 

“You’re going to legally be my sister,” Wynonna smiled. “Dude, how cool is that?”

 

“Not yet,” Nicole replied. “She hasn’t even said ‘yes’ yet.”

 

“She _will_ , Haught,” Wynonna responded.

 

“I need a beer,” Nicole said. “You wanna drink one with me and watch _The Golden Girls_? Waverly won’t be back until dinner time.”

 

“ _Golden Girls_ , yes,” Wynonna nodded her head. “Beer, no.”

 

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “No beer?”

 

“I’m cleansing.”

 

Nicole laughed. “Liar.”

 

“You don’t know.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Nicole said. “Wynonna, are you forgetting that I’m your best friend? I _know_ when you’re lying.”

 

Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m cleansing.”

 

“You’re _lying_ ,” Nicole corrected her. “What’re you sick or something?”

 

Wynonna shrugged, looking away.

 

Realization hit Nicole’s face and her eyes went wide. “Wait a second…” She trailed off, trying to wrap her mind around what she was thinking. “You’re not…” She paused, a look of complete shock on her face. “Are you pregnant?”

 

Wynonna looked at the ground. “ _No_.”

 

“Oh, my gosh,” Nicole whispered. “You’re pregnant!”

 

“Lower your voice,” Wynonna told her, glaring at her.

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

Wynonna pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket. “That’s what the plus sign means, right?”

 

“‘Nonna, you’re going to have a baby.”

 

“Is that a good thing?” Wynonna asked, seeking Nicole’s approval.

 

“I think that’s a great thing,” Nicole smiled. “I’m going to be an aunt.”

 

“If I would’ve known you were going to be this excited, I would’ve told you as soon as you walked through the door.”

 

“You and Doc are having a baby,” Nicole beamed. She paused. “Doc _is_ the father, right?”

 

“Yes, he’s the father,” Wynonna assured her. “Oh, gosh, I have to tell him, don’t I?”

 

“I think this is something he’d want to know, yes.”

 

“Holy shit,” Wynonna said, realization hitting her, like she was just finding out this information. “I’m having a baby.”

 

“Waves is gonna love this,” Nicole smiled, pulling out her phone to call her girlfriend.

 

Wynonna lunged at her and knocked her cellphone out of her hands. “Don’t you dare call my sister,” she warned.

 

“What? Why not? She’s the aunt, too.”

 

“This I know,” Wynonna replied, “but I don’t want her to know just yet. Hell, I didn’t even want _you_ to know just yet, but I can’t help the fact that you can read me like a book.”

 

“Are you forgetting that Waverly can read both of _us_ like a book?” Nicole asked, raising her eyebrows. “She’ll know something’s up right away.”

 

“I know,” Wynonna sighed. “Okay, fine, how about this,” she started, “we invite everyone over; the whole gang and I’ll tell everyone then.”

 

“‘Nonna, Doc isn’t going to want to find out at the same time as everyone else,” Nicole told her. “He’s going to want to tell everyone with you.”

 

“Nicole, I don’t know how to do any of this,” Wynonna said, feeling as if she could cry. “I don’t know how to tell Doc; I don’t know how to tell Waves; I don’t know how to be a mother.”

 

“Hey,” Nicole rushed over to her. “We’ll figure this out, okay?” She assured her. “You’re not alone in any of this. I’ll help you tell Doc and Waves, okay? This baby is going to be so loved.”

 

Wynonna felt herself calm down a little bit. “What would I do without you?”

 

“Probably go crazy,” Nicole teased, smiling. “Look, we got this, Earp. I know that none of us know much about children, but this baby will be raised to the best of our ability.”

 

Wynonna smiled. “He or she will be riding horses by the time they can walk.”

 

Nicole laughed softly. “Let’s not get carried away.”

 

Wynonna put her hands on her stomach. “There’s really a life growing in here, huh?”

 

“There really is.”

 

“Nicky?!”

 

Nicole’s eyes went wide.

 

“I thought she wasn’t supposed to be home until later?” Wynonna whisper-yelled.

 

“I thought so, too,” Nicole whisper-yelled back. “Shit, okay, hide the pregnancy test,” she told her. “I’ll go distract her while you go to town or something.”

 

“Why do I have to leave?”

 

“‘Cause it’s too suspicious for the both of us to just be standing here,” Nicole informed her. “I’ll just tell her that you went to Doc’s.”

 

“Okay, but I’ll be back for dinner,” she promised.

 

“Well, duh,” Nicole replied, smiling. “Now go.”

 

Wynonna quickly grabbed her truck keys and slipped out the back door just as Waverly walked into the living room.

 

“Was that ‘Nonna?” Waverly asked.

Nicole quickly turned and faced her girlfriend. “Yeah, she said she had to go to Doc’s real quick.”

 

“You know, I don’t understand why Doc just doesn’t move in here,” Waverly replied. “They’ve been together for three years now, so there’s really no point in him living above Shorty’s anymore.”

 

“You’d be okay with him moving in here?”

 

“Would you?”

 

Nicole nodded her head. “Yeah, I mean, I think it’d be good for ‘Nonna, you know? I think it’s time for them to take the next step.”

 

“Yeah, me, too,” Waverly said. “We should talk to her about it later.”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole agreed. She walked closer to Waverly and wrapped her arms around her. “Hi, baby.”

 

Waverly smiled, too. “Hi, you.”

 

Nicole leaned in and kissed her softly. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you home so early? I thought that you and Chrissy were going shopping?”

 

“We were supposed to,” Waverly said, “but she had to cancel last minute because she forgot that Perry was coming home tonight and she has to go pick him up from the airport.”

 

“I’m sorry, darlin’,” Nicole replied. “The two of us could do something, though, if you want.”

 

“Mmm, I do want,” Waverly responded, kissing Nicole again. “How long is ‘Nonna going to be gone?”

 

“I don’t know, she didn’t say.”

 

“Take me upstairs,” Waverly moaned into Nicole’s lips.

 

Nicole didn’t have to be told twice. “With pleasure.”

 

“Nicole and I will clean up,” Wynonna said after dinner, shooting Nicole a look.

 

Nicole nodded her head. “Yeah, we got this.”

 

Waverly set down the plates that she already had in her hand. “Okay,” she replied. “C’mon, Doc, let’s go get set up for movie night.”

 

Doc kissed Wynonna’s cheek. “Lead the way, miss Waverly.”

 

Once the two of them were out of the kitchen, Wynonna grabbed the plates and headed over to the sink. Nicole followed her, holding a few cups.

 

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Wynonna asked as she turned the water on.

 

Nicole shrugged. “I think that we just…tell them?”

 

Wynonna put soap on a sponge and started scrubbing the plates one by one. “Do I just walk out there and say, ‘hey, Doc, you knocked me up. Oh, and guess what, sis? You’re going to be an aunt’?”

 

“No, don’t do it…like that,” Nicole told her as she grabbed a dry rag and started drying the dishes that Wynonna was handing her. “How about we just walk out there and say that we…I mean you…have something to tell them.”

 

“Okay,” Wynonna agreed. “Okay, yeah.”

 

They quickly finished up the dishes, then headed into the living room.

 

Wynonna cleared her throat. “Bring it in, team Earp,” she started, “now please.”

 

Waverly, who was fidgeting with the DVD player, stopped and looked at her older sister. Doc, who was scanning all of the different DVD’s, stopped and looked at Wynonna as well. Nicole was standing, albeit a little awkwardly, next to Wynonna.

 

“What’s going on?” Waverly asked, raising her eyebrows. “Did the cows get out or something?”

 

“Someone’s cows got out,” Nicole muttered under her breath.

 

Wynonna glared at her.

 

Doc blinked a few times. “May I ask what you need our dire attention for, my dear?”

 

Wynonna rubbed her hands together. “Okay,” she said, looking at Nicole, who gave her an encouraging look. She looked back at her boyfriend and little sister. “You know the thing that happens when two people love each other?”

 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows. “They form a relationship?”

 

Wynonna nodded. “Yeah, that,” she replied. “And, when they’re in love, they _touch_ each other? You know, they-“

 

“Have sex?” Waverly guessed, a look of utter confusion on her face.

 

“Bingo,” Wynonna said. “And sometimes all of that touching leads to…?”

 

“I do not understand what game we are playing,” Doc told her, scratching the top of his head.

 

Nicole was getting ready to blurt it out for Wynonna.

 

Waverly looked Wynonna up and down. “You mean…?”

 

Wynonna put her hands on her stomach.

 

Doc was still as lost as ever.

 

Waverly walked closer to her older sister. “You’re pregnant?” She asked, speaking softly.

 

“I am,” Wynonna said, nodding her head. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

 

Doc’s eyes went wide, finally realizing what Wynonna was trying to say. “We are having a baby?”

 

“We are,” Wynonna confirmed.

 

Doc walked up to her and rested his hands on top of Wynonna’s.

 

“Are you okay with that?” Wynonna asked.

 

“I am more than okay with that, darlin’,” he assured her. “That is my baby in there.”

 

“It is,” Wynonna breathed out, smiling softly.

 

Waverly looked at her girlfriend. “You knew about this?”

 

“I just found out earlier,” Nicole replied. “She didn’t even tell me; I guessed.”

 

“‘Cause she knows me from my brain to my boots,” Wynonna told her little sister.

 

“Nicky, we’re going to be aunts,” Waverly beamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

 

“We sure are, baby.”

 

Doc wrapped his arms around Wynonna and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. They were in their own little bubble so Waverly and Nicole took it upon themselves to step out of the room.

 

“I can’t believe she’s pregnant,” Waverly said, smiling.

 

“Right?” Nicole agreed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

 

Waverly leaned into Nicole’s embrace. “I want one.”

 

Nicole thought she didn’t hear her clearly. “You want a baby?”

 

Waverly nodded her head. “Don’t you?”

 

“I mean, I’ve thought about it…” She admitted.

 

“Me, too,” Waverly replied. “One step at a time, though, baby.”

 

“One step at a time.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! I've decided that this is going to be the final chapter of this story. There will be a sequel, I can assure you that. I just don't know when it's going to be up. I'll keep you guys updated as to when it will be up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the finale and, as always, all feedback is appreciated (:

Nicole pulled at her tie as she looked herself over in the mirror in the bedroom she shared with Waverly. Her palms were sweatier than they had ever been, she thought her outfit didn’t look right, and her nerves were getting the best of her. 

 

She took a deep breath and blew it out. She blinked a few times, trying to tell herself to get a grip. She dropped her hands to her sides and stared at herself in the mirror. Waverly had picked her outfit out for her. It was already laid out when she went to take a shower not too long ago. It was a navy blue button-up with a black tie, black dress pants, and black oxfords. She assumed that it would match Waverly’s dress, being she hadn’t seen what Waverly was wearing yet.

 

There was a knock on the door, soft but there. “Haught, you in there?”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole replied, turning to face the door. She watched as Wynonna stepped in and shut the door. “Waves is wondering what’s taking you so long.”

 

“What if she says ‘no’?” Nicole blurted out, fear evident in her voice.

 

“Nicole, she loves you,” Wynonna assured her. “She’d be stupid to not want to spend the rest of her life with you.”

 

Nicole sighed. “I’m so nervous.”

 

“Don’t be,” Wynonna said as she walked closer to her. “Did you figure out what song you’re going to sing?”

 

Nicole smiled, nodding. “Yeah,” she replied. “No one knows, right? You didn’t tell anyone?”

 

“I didn’t tell anyone,” Wynonna promised her. “Nicole?”

 

Nicole looked up from adjusting her tie. “Yeah?”

 

“Doc can’t make it to the next baby appointment, so I was wondering if you’d want to go?” Wynonna asked her, albeit a little sheepishly.

 

“Of course I’ll go,” Nicole said, smiling. “How’s my little niece or nephew doing in there?”

 

Wynonna placed her hands on her two-month-pregnant belly. “He or she is good,” she replied. “Growing slowly but surely.”

 

“May I?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Nicole put her hands on Wynonna’s stomach and crouched down. “Hey, little boy or girl,” she started, “it’s me, Aunt Nicole.” That wasn’t the first time she had talked to the baby. She had made it into a habit, doing it almost every night. “We all can’t wait to meet you. Wish me luck on proposing to your Aunt Waverly. Stay safe in there, okay? I love you.”

 

Wynonna couldn’t help the tears that fell from her eyes. She cried every time Nicole talked to the baby like that. “Stupid hormones.”

 

Nicole stood back up to her full form and kissed Wynonna’s head. “You’re going to be a great mom.”

 

Leave it to Nicole to put Wynonna’s internal fears at ease. “You’re going to be a great aunt,” she told her. “And a great wife.”

 

Nicole turned her head to look at the picture of her and Waverly tangled together, asleep on the bed. Wynonna had taken it a year or so ago. “I sure hope so.”

 

“What’d you get? What’d you get?” Chrissy asked Waverly as they all talked amongst the room.

 

“You sound like a child, Little Nedley,” Wynonna groaned, rolling her eyes.

 

Chrissy stuck her tongue out her.

 

“Further proving my point,” Wynonna muttered as she walked away to go find some food.

 

“Wynonna and Doc got me some jewelry and Nicole got me a lock and key necklace.”

 

Chrissy beamed. “How precious,” she said. “Perry got me some diamond earrings. See?” She pointed to her ears.

 

Waverly looked at them. “They’re beautiful.”

 

Nicole walked up to the two of them and wrapped one of her arms around Waverly. “Hey, baby.”

 

Waverly smiled, facing Nicole. “Hi, you,” she greeted her. “Where have you been? I missed you.”

 

Nicole kissed her cheek. “I’ve been around,” she told her. “You look gorgeous, darlin’,” she whispered into her ear. She was right, her outfit _did_ match Waverly’s navy blue dress.

 

Waverly blushed. “You look _so_ good, baby,” she said. “I knew that shirt would show off your abdomen in all the right ways.”

 

It was Nicole’s turn to blush.

 

“Are you guys done?” Chrissy asked.

 

Nicole kissed Waverly softly, savoring the way her lips feel on hers. When she pulled away, she ran her thumb across Waverly’s lips, smiling as she did so. _Please say yes; Please let me love you forever_.

 

“Haught!” Dolls called her name. “Come here and look at Jeremy’s haircut.”

 

Nicole unwrapped herself from Waverly. “See you in a bit, baby.”

 

“Okay, everyone go around the table and say what you appreciate the most,” Waverly told everyone as they all sat around the dinner table and got ready to eat.

 

“That’s Thanksgiving, Waves,” Wynonna informed her little sister.

 

“You say what you’re thankful for on Thanksgiving,” Waverly said. “This is Christmas, so we’re saying what we appreciate the most.”

 

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Wynonna asked, raising her eyebrows.

 

Waverly glared at her. “Just do it, ‘Nonna.”

 

“Fine, I’ll go first,” Wynonna said. “Let’s see, what do I appreciate the most?” She asked herself. “I appreciate that you guys were all so cool when I told you that I was pregnant; I appreciate you, Doc, for loving me, even when I’m a mess; I appreciate all of you guys so damn much.” She felt tears burning in her eyes. “Okay, I’m stopping now because my hormones are going to take over.”

 

“I’ll go next,” Chrissy volunteered. “I appreciate you, Perry, for designing me my dream home; I appreciate Doc for fixing my car for me; I appreciate Waverly for being my forever best friend; I appreciate all of you guys for sticking with me through the bad times.”

 

“Me next,” Jeremy piped up. “I appreciate that you guys were so accepting of Robin when he and I first got together; I appreciate the way you guys listen to all of my new ideas, even when you don’t want to; I appreciate everyone for always being there for me.”

 

“My turn,” Robin said. “I appreciate all of you for making me feel like family; I appreciate you, Jeremy, for always making sure I know how much you love me; I appreciate these get togethers; I appreciate the way we all adore one another.”

 

“I appreciate everyone here,” Dolls started. “I appreciate Wynonna and Nicole training with me; I appreciate Jeremy for always telling me his brilliant ideas; I appreciate Doc for showing me a way around a car; I appreciate Robin for making Jeremy happy; I appreciate Waverly for always feeding me good food; I appreciate Chrissy for helping me with my fashion statement; I appreciate Perry for educating me on what it’s like being a pilot.”

 

“I’ll go,” Perry said. “I appreciate the way you guys always support me in whatever I do; I appreciate you, Chrissy, for making me the happiest man alive; I appreciate this little family we created ourselves.”

 

“I would like to go next,” Doc said. “I appreciate my little boy or girl that my beautiful cowgirl is carrying in her stomach; I appreciate this ranch and all the hard work Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole put into it; I appreciate all of you a whole lot.”

 

“I’ll go next,” Nicole spoke up. “I appreciate Wynonna for all that she does for me; I appreciate this ranch because I wouldn’t be who I am today without it; I appreciate you, my love, for loving me, even when I couldn’t admit that I loved you back; I appreciate each and everyone of you for being my family.”

 

“That leave me, then, huh?” Waverly said, smiling softly. “I appreciate my niece or nephew, who I can’t wait to meet; I appreciate Wynonna and Doc for loving each other unconditionally; I appreciate you, baby, for treating me like a queen; I appreciate Chrissy for always supporting me; I appreciate all of you, really.”

 

“Okay, okay, I think we can agree that we all appreciate each other,” Wynonna said as she wiped her eyes with a napkin. “Let’s eat.”

 

After dinner, Nicole found a way to discreetly sneak out of the room in order to go and grab her guitar from upstairs. When she went back downstairs, she cleared her throat and got everyone’s attention.

 

“Baby?” Waverly questioned. “What’s going on?”

 

Nicole smiled. “Here’s to you, my love.” She started strumming her guitar to the opening melody of Chris Young’s “Who I Am With You.” “ _I’ve been a rollin’ stone all my life, flyin’ all alone; flyin’ blind_ ,” she sang. “ _I’ve seen it all; I’ve been around. I’ve been lost and I’ve been found_ ,” she continued. “ _But who I am with you is who I really wanna be. You’re so good for me and, when I’m holdin’ you, it feels like I’ve got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better woman is who I am with you_.” She continued strumming as she walked closer to her girlfriend, who was smiling from ear to ear and who looked like she could cry at any given moment. “ _I’ve got a ways to go on this ride, but I got a hand to hold. It fits just right. You’ve made me laugh; you’ve made me high; you make me want to hold on tight_.” She watched as a single tear made its way down Waverly’s face. “ _‘Cause who I am with you is who I really wanna be. You’re so good for me and, when I’m holdin’ you, it feels like I’ve got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better woman is who I am with you_.” She smiled and it felt like she and Waverly were the only two people in the room; in the world. “ _Because of you I’m a lucky woman and you’re the best part of who I am. Who I am with you is who I really wanna be. You’re so good; you’re so good for me, baby. And when I’m holdin’ you, it feels like I’ve got the world in my hands. Yeah, a better woman is who I am with you_.” She strummed a few more strings before coming to a end.

 

“Baby…” Waverly said, her voice in awe of what Nicole just did.

 

Nicole handed her guitar to Wynonna, who handed her a little, black box. She got down on one knee and Waverly gasped. “I’ve had the absolute privilege of loving you for the past sixteen years, three of those years spent with you as my girlfriend. These past sixteen years have been filled with fights, jealously, and so much love. I love you with everything in me so I’m kneeling here, asking you to let me love you forever. Waverly Earp, will you marry me?”

 

Waverly had to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement. “Yes!”

 

Nicole smiled, stood up, and put the ring on Waverly’s ring finger. “Yes?”

 

“Yes!” Waverly exclaimed through her happy tears. She pulled Nicole in for a quick, albeit passionate, kiss. “A million times yes.”

 

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling. She took a moment to look around the room. Chrissy was leaned into Perry, the both of them smiling and clapping; Doc was massaging Wynonna’s, who was crying again, shoulders; Jeremy was jumping up and down in excitement while volunteering to be Waverly’s “Bae of Honor”; Robin was grinning and clapping; Dolls was shouting words of congratulations while clapping; and Waverly was in her arms, kissing every inch of her face.

 

This was her home; these people were her home.

 

forever.

 

 

 

 


End file.
